Family Matters
by ssserpensssotia
Summary: Lord Voldemort's son cannot be simple. Especially when the person closest to a mother figure for him is Bellatrix Lestrange. Young Harrison's journey in life with the Dark Lord as his father. Dark!Harry
1. Whiskey and Wine

Lord Voldemort's son cannot be simple. Especially when the person closest to a mother figure for him is Bellatrix Lestrange. Young Harrison's journey in life with the Dark Lord as his father. Dark!Harry

 _Beta: Julie. fjad  
_

 _a/n Two chapters will be posted as a Prologue. I wish I could keep it in one, but they needed separating, so you get two chapters in one day. Story told from several POVs. No non-con, no rape. Rating M._

—

 **Family Matters**

 _Chapter One_

 _Whiskey and Wine_

 _November 1979_

It was a normal, typical day, filled with boring blabbering of his faithful, but immensely obtuse followers, and for once, Lord Voldemort wished _something_ would happen to drag him from the dullness surrounding him. His followers, the manor...he wanted peace if only for a moment. The house was large and cold, the so-called Slytherin Manor missing any warming touch of a human being. He didn't really care though, so he hadn't changed anything when he acquired it from goblins. Maybe he would later...

He was so bored. He wanted—needed!—something new, something special…

He was lost in his thoughts, not listening , trying not to overdo it with the Cruciatus for today— he wasn't sure but Crucio probably damaged not only the nerves, but the intellect as well. If one possessed it at all.

"My Lord?" Nott was one example of someone who had none to begin with.

"What is it, Nott?" Voldemort directed his gaze to Adamus Nott, while refusing to give in to the twitch of his wand. He didn't know who enjoyed Crucio more—him, or his wand. "Speak."

He needed to talk to someone as brilliant as him because giving one-word orders every day was damaging even to his extensive vocabulary. Unfortunately, he was all by himself in the world of the retarded.

The Death Eater was bowing, while holding a shimmering glass bottle in his left hand. The bottle was deep red in colour and the little light in the room reflected on the crystal surface, giving it an ethereal glow.

"My Lord, may I be so bold and present you with Nott family's most treasured wine?" Adamus almost didn't stutter and Voldemort smiled a tiny bit, bringing tremors to Nott's bowing body.

He did not smile, and he didn't do the eye twinkle. He wasn't Dumbledore. When he smiled, people screamed, it was that simple.

Voldemort levitated the glass bottle closer to him, to inspect it with magic, and upon detecting no signs of poison or magic on or in the bottle, he opened it.

The aroma of the wine was intriguing:the grapes' smell was sweet, and with the addition of something—was it orange and jasmine?—it wasn't something he had drank before, so with a wave of his hand, a fine goblet appeared and was instantly filled with the rich wine.

"Out."

He saw Nott wanting to say something else, but wine was better company than the retards.

"All of you, out!"

If he had to repeat himself one more time, it was going to be accompanied with Crucio.

It seemed that all the Death Eaters came to the same conclusion, as a second later, Lord Voldemort found himself alone in the room, enjoying the wine.

xxx

The floor was cold—marble—and very uncomfortable, Voldemort decided while lying there in the heaps of his majestic robes. He didn't know how he ended up on the floor—he only vaguely remembered trying to get up.

The empty goblet was lying near his eyes, and Voldemort looked closer at his reflection. Red eyes, handsome face, black hair, stupid grin. What?! He did not grin, at least not so stupidly. Shivering in disgust, he moved his right hand, and with immense force dragged himself into a sitting position. The world was spinning, and the Dark Lord closed his eyes, which didn't help at all.

He was obviously extremely drunk, and when he would returned to the world of functioning wizards, there would be no Notts left. Ordering the almost full bottle of Nott's finest wine to float to him—his thanks would be Avada Kedavra in the face of one Adamus Nott—Voldemort tried to concentrate enough in order to read the small print on the label. The letters were not behaving , jumping and swirling while he tried to read, but he still managed to understand what was written there. He shouldn't have been this careless from the beginning, however… what was done was done.

" _3 drops solution for 1 litre of water to produce Nott Family's fine wine."_

Well…shit. He normally didn't swear, but then he normally didn't drink himself into such a stupor.

He drank a whole goblet which was around 250ml, and thus much more than 3 drops. The whole Nott family had been retards, it seemed. Why just not put the wine in the glass bottle, instead of concentrating it?

He would not be using sobering spell, as it had nasty effects when combined with wizarding alcohol, so the other solution was to get out of here, into the fresh air. In a few hours he'd be sober anyway, and the day had been excruciatingly boring, so maybe it wasn't all that bad. He couldn't allow his Death Eaters to see him like that—he'd then have none left—and gathering all his magic, Lord Voldemort apparated away, hoping he wouldn't splinch himself in the process.

He'd sent the rest of the bottle to Dumbledore, so that the old codger would fall off any Hogwarts stairs and spare him the time and energy necessary to get rid of the senile old fool.

xxx

Well, maybe this was going to be fun, Lord Voldemort thought while carefully moving closer to the wizarding tavern that stood near several magical buildings. At least it was quiet here. He wasn't in Diagon Alley, but somewhere among the wizards, and he wasn't sure where exactly he was, until he saw the sign on the tavern.

Great.

Just marvellous.

" _Godric's boots"._

He was in the Godric Hollow. Out of every possible wizarding village, his magic brought him here.

Nott was dead.

Putting a glamour over his red eyes, Voldemort opened the door—leaning heavily on the doorframe for a second—and stepped in. If it all went downhill, he'd just kill everyone and be done with it.

xxx

She was on her fifth glass of wine—on an empty stomach—when someone almost graciously—almost because the person was as drunk as she was—seated himself two chairs away from her, ordering Firewhisky.

Her red hair was in her face, and through the curtain of it, Lily looked the newcomer over. She didn't want to see any of her friends, and she sighed in relief when she didn't recognize the man.

He was very tall, very well dressed—the cloak had to be velvet with silk—and very handsome. Black hair, refined face and shining dark eyes. Lily understood she could see the eyes because the man was looking at her now.

"Hi," she half-happily mumbled while finishing her glass of wine, reaching for a new one. Blasted James! Blasted Sirius!

The man looked at her for a few more seconds before turning to his own glass, not saying a word.

Rude.

"I am not drunk," Lily started the conversation again, not really knowing why she was being so talkative.

That was a lie. It was the sixth glass of wine and those Marauders who had tried to kill Severus in the shack, and she had found out only today. Too late.

"I can see that," the man half-sneered at her before downing the whole glass, ordering a new one.

"You'll be very drunk if you drink so fast," Lily offered, while reaching for her seventh glass this evening.

The man was looking at her again, and for a second her drunk eyes caught a red glint in the gaze of the newcomer. She needed more wine.

"Look who's talking." The man was looking at her now, and Lily smiled a shy smile. "My friends are retards, I have the right to drink myself stupid today." She either had to drink, or she'd be running after the nasty four with her wand raised. How could they have been so stupid, and she hadn't known!

Something like recognition—or was it sympathy?—shone in the man's eyes, and Lily felt goosebumps on her skin when he turned around, facing her now. "I can totally relate to that." His voice was very nice as well, Lily noticed, while trying not to think of James. And Sirius. And Severus.

"I am surrounded by obtuse adults who think they are smart, when they actually lack any brain matter." Lily choked on her drink in laughter at the man's comment.

"I am Lily," she offered, raising her eight glass in greeting.

A few seconds went by, before the man raised his own. "Marvolo."

xxx

She forgot all about James, Sirius, Severus and her murder plans, fully enjoying the conversation with Marvolo, and her— eleventh?— glass of wine. They were now seated in a darker corner, talking about topics that made Lily's soul sing. Not one of her friends had been able not only to follow her theories on Charms, but to make her speechless with the amount of knowledge he had. Marvolo was probably the smartest man she had ever known. Even when drunk, she could appreciate intellect.

"As I understand, it's not Charms theory that made you drink yourself into almost oblivion today?" Lily looked at Marvolo, who was sitting casually in his chair, his magnetic personality reaching out to her, making herself open up.

"I found out today that my husband, together with his friends, tried to kill another friend of mine while we all were at school, and I never knew! I would have done something. Something!" Lily almost sobbed the last part before finding redemption in her wine glass. Again.

"Interesting." Was all that Marvolo said, twirling his drink between long, slender fingers, before adding with curiosity, "Gryffindor?"

Lily raised her eyebrow at the correct assumption and nodded, asking back, "Ravenclaw?"

She saw mirth and amusement in the dark eyes, when Marvolo offered with a smile, "Slytherin."

"Oh." Well then, not every Slytherin was a Death Eater. She didn't comprehend that she had said it out loud and was about to profoundly apologize when Marvolo laughed.

"Not a Death Eater nor will I ever become one." His eyes were dancing with emotions Lily had problems to place, probably being too drunk already. Mirth was definitely one she could recognize.

"I'm glad to hear it," Lily finally answered, smiling at an amused Marvolo. She liked him.

Maybe a bit too much.

xxx

She didn't know who started it. When they came outside to get some fresh air in the dark, cold night, Lily found herself against the wall, kissing Marvolo with abandon.

Everything was in a drunken haze, fueled with alcohol, anger and lust. Hard thrusts followed by her moans was everything she could hear and feel, her orgasm approaching rapidly.

"Marvolo!" She whispered his name when they came at the same time, and only then she understood what she had done.

No...

NO!

James…

Despair, guilt and self hate didn't allow her to breathe, and Lily fell down onto the cold ground, the warm hands of Marvolo not there anymore.

She didn't know how she would explain it to Marvolo, but there would be nothing between them, except for this crazy night. She loved James more than life, and she had cheated on him, like some cheap whore, against a wall with a stranger.

"Gryffindors." Lily heard the now mocking tone, and raised her teary, green eyes to look at Marvolo, who was now fully dressed and was twirling his bone-like wand in her hand.

"I- I love my husband," Lily managed to get out, mesmerized by the twirling wand.

"I don't really care," Marvolo breathed out, looking at her with total indifference, before leaning closer. "Do you know why I'll never be a Death Eater, Lily?"

She shook her head, her red hair flying around.

Marvolo's wand was now directed at her, and as Lily looked at him, she screamed.

Red eyes. RED!

"Because I am the Dark Lord, you idiot girl." Marvolo—no, Voldemort!—laughed at her, and before she could do anything, she heard the spell, and blacked out.

" _Obliviate!"_

xxx

On the 31st of July 1980, after hours of unbelievable pain, Lily was finally able to open her tired, green eyes and look at her baby.

He was so wonderful—with the brightest green eyes she had ever seen and a mop of black hair—Lily could do nothing but weep with joy, just like James was, sitting near her, lightly touching his child's hair.

Our Harrison.

Our son.

xxx

October 1981

It was purely by accident that he stumbled into the hidden passage. He was looking for Salazar's portrait that didn't respond to magic, when one of the walls moved and Voldemort found himself in the ancestry room, his family tree shining before his red eyes. Curiously, his fingers traced thousands of years of history before removing a bit of dust closer to his name. It was a second later the red eyes became lucid and alert, urgently tracing a line that was moving down from his name. There, under Tom Marvolo Riddle, was another name. Shaking his head in denial, eyes blazing with fury, Lord Voldemort traced the new name.

Harrison James Potter.

The image of a redhead woman with beautiful green eyes flashed in his head.

Oh Lily, Lily...Idiot Gryffindor thinking she could hide away what was his.

Looking around the room that was now damaged through an explosion of his magic that he had only been vaguely aware of, red eyes shone with promise of pain and suffering.

Glancing again at the name under his own, Voldemort suddenly started to laugh.

He had a son now. And said son would be in his care as soon as possible.

His Harrison Marvolo Gaunt.

If the boy was powerful, he would forever and ever be only his.

His most faithful.

Hisss.

xxx

 _a/n Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome._


	2. Custody Matters

_a/n And here is chapter two for you._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad  
_

 **Family Matters**

Chapter Two

 _Custody Matters_

—

 _31 October 1981_

"James!"

Silence.

"James Potter, you come here right now, or I swear I'll land myself in St. Mungo's!"

Light footsteps were heard from below, running up the stairs quickly, until a man no older than twenty-something, with unruly dark hair and round glasses, sprinted into the room.

"Wha- " Whatever the man wanted to ask froze on his lips as he took in Harry's room. Every single glass was broken, the portraits and pictures were on the floor, destroyed just like most of the toys, and the room resembled one after a powerful tornado swept through. "Oh."

A very tired looking woman, whose always-vibrant red hair was now dull, and green eyes bloodshot, spat out "Oh" back at her husband.

A very pretty baby boy was laughing in the crib, standing while holding the bars of his cot, his vibrant but pale green eyes dancing with mirth. If Lily's colour was more grass green, then Harry's was more similar to Avada Kedavra if he had to be honest with himself. The hair was his, but lacked its unruliness, instead having a small wave to it.

"Jaiiiiimes!" The boy laughed out again, his baby language distorting his name, and James Potter smiled a small, but bitter smile. Not once, no matter how many times they tried, had Harry called him dad. Not once. It hurt more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

"His magic is out of control, James. Again!" Lily was wiping her eyes, again berating herself for being a bad mother. No matter what she did, Harry would never listen to her, or James.

"Lily, come my sweet, go to bed, I'll stay with Harry-poo." James Potter hugged his now crying wife, trying to convince himself that he wasn't a bad father.

"No poo!" Harry suddenly became angry, and tossed his favourite teddy onto the floor. "Hawwy is no poo!" The rest of the mirror and glass in the room exploded, and Lily started to cry again.

"No poo, just Harry, right, little man?" James hugged his angry son who started to calm down. Harry never liked any special names he had for him.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore. There is an Order meeting tomorrow, and Albus will know how to handle Harry's magic," James's soothing voice was gentle as he hugged Lily. "He's just very powerful," he added, kissing her tears away, "just like his daddy." He added with a small laugh, and Lily finally smiled.

"You're right, my love. I just didn't think it would be so hard. It just feels sometimes like Harry hates me." Lily hugged James before moving to Harry—they preferred to use the shortened version of the name—and kissing his black hair.

"Mommy loves you, Harry. Mommy loves you so much," she whispered tenderly and with a smile, she turned to James. "I'll be sleeping only for an hour, and then it's my shift, Prongs."

The husband and wife smiled at each other and the small boy.

xxx

Lily woke up later when it was almost dawn—3.47am read the clock—and berating her too caring husband for allowing her to sleep so long, she quickly got up, and after washing her face and putting on a comfortable gown, she went upstairs.

It looked like James had finally managed to make Harry sleep, and most likely, was asleep himself. Lily didn't remember the house having been so quiet.

When she wanted to cast a silencing charm on herself—she didn't need two awake Potters at the moment— that Lily remembered her wand was still in Harry's room. Sleepless nights were getting to her, she thought with a small smile and opened the door to the nursery.

There, she saw James, bound with ropes and hanging near one wall, petrified and silenced. Near Harry's cot stood a woman with long, black, curly hair and with his back to her, facing the window was another person, dressed in a long dark cloak. Lily wanted the cooing woman away from Harry—who was gladly playing with her black hair, laughing quietly in joy—, and when the woman turned to look at her with a mocking smirk, Lily recognized her. Bellatrix.

Oh God, no!

Harry!

She tried to scream when she understood that she was now also petrified and bound, and the man turned around.

The red eyes gave away the identity immediately.

Voldemort.

"Hello again, Lily." Lily Potter blacked out knowing that Bellatrix Lestrange was playing with her son, and Lord Voldemort was there to kill them all.

She would have cried if she could.

xxx

She had been shocked when her Master had demanded an unbreakable Vow from her. She didn't need any Vow, she'd go to hell and back for him, but she still took it. And found out that her Lord, her Master, had a child.

With a Mudblood.

She wanted to cry and scream "why not me?!" but she knew her place. What was done, was done, as her Lord often said, and now Bellatrix was elated. The Dark Lord was going to get his heir back, and she would get the highest possible award. She would be his Lord's son's mother figure. While she had never wanted children—nasty, dirty shits—, having the glory of taking care of the Dark Lord's child was something she had never even dreamt of. She would do her Lord proud. Very proud.

She, and only she, was allowed to accompany the Dark Lord, and Bellatrix almost glowed with pride. They had broken into the Potter's house as easily as if it had been an old, abandoned barn, with no magical wards in place, and after a few seconds, they were in the nursery, with a sleeping Potter who had no wand near him, and a sleeping child in the cot.

The Dark Lord was the first to enter, immediately setting anti-apparition wards, and binding the still-sleeping James Potter.

As they entered, the little brat woke up, and looked at them with shiny green eyes. Bella needed only a second to take to the child who stretched his small hands towards them. Looking at the precious—he definitely was not a brat!—little child, Bella saw her Lord's features on the small face followed by the Avada Kedavra-green eyes—how appropriately wonderful!— that glinted with joy when she reached out to him.

Her hand was smacked away by the Dark Lord, and Bella bowed in silent forgiveness, looking on as her Lord touched the child. Their hands were holding tight when the boy—Harrison—finally hissed.

Oh Merlin, it was real! Bella wanted to make a happy dance, but forced herself to wait for it. Soon.

She didn't know what Harrison had hissed as she didn't have the honour of knowing the language of snakes, but whatever it was, her Lord was mesmerized, his gaze not leaving the child for a second.

"Mine." Bellatrix shivered in pleasure and little bit of fear at the obsessive tone of her Lord, and with a renewed vigour turned to look the child over.

Harrison gently—so unlike spoilt Draco—took a long strand of her hair and magically started to twirl it. Now this was definitely the Dark Lord's son.

Just when Bella was starting to enjoy herself, the door opened and the blasted Mudblood walked in.

Hahaha, surprise!

Itty bitty Lily.

xxx

It was very funny and Bella tried not to snicker when both Potters were awoken, still immobile and silenced. Their eyes, crazy with worry, were trained on Harrison and Bella wished to scratch their eyes out for even looking at the Dark Lord's heir.

He was his…and hers, Bella mused with an almost dreamy smile. Harrison turned to look at his fake parents before returning his gaze back at her and the Dark Lord. What a pretty baby!

"Do you know why I am here tonight, Potter?" The Dark Lord addressed James Potter with a malicious smile on his handsome face. Oh, this was going to be good. So good that Bella could barely behave.

The pureblood traitor's eyes were mad with worry when he shook his head.

"I am here because your Mudblood wife is a nasty whore who had the honour of being my plaything once." Bella almost snickered at the widened in horror eyes.

Potty.

"Against a wall, like a dirty hooker from Knockturn Alley." Now Bella snickered finally, unable to hold on for longer, and caught her Lord's smirk.

Oh yes.

"Do you know how she screamed my name in pleasure, Potter?" James was now trashing in his ropes, but to no avail. The Dark Lord was too powerful.

"And then, she had the audacity to parade my son as yours?" The effect on Potter was immense, his wailing almost going through the silencing wards. Bella saw the Dark Lord draw his wand at the Mudblood before he cast a spell.

" _Oblivate Reditus!"_

A few seconds went by before unseen horror entered Mudblood's green, dull eyes.

Remember the honour you were given, Mudblood! And die! You nasty, lucky bitch!

James Potter was now looking at his whore of a wife, and Bella allowed herself a belly laugh, followed by the Dark Lord's chuckling.

"You see, Potter, little Harrison never called you father because you aren't one." Bella couldn't remember a time when she had enjoyed herself so immensely. Potter had started to silently cry, shaking his head of unruly hair in denial. Yeees, her Lord had entered Potter's mind when restraining him earlier. Her Master knew where to hit to give the utmost pain.

Oooh...itty bitty Potter. It was so saaad, so baaad...Bella's red lips were stretched in a very nasty, mocking smirk while she observed the Pureblood traitor.

Her Master moved closer to the cot, and stretched his hand to Harrison again. "See for yourself."

The little boy hissed something again, making both Potters cry and shiver.

Tihihi...Yes!

"In English, Harrison, so that James understands as well," the Dark Lord whispered to his son, and the reply he got made James Potter roar silently.

"Papa."

Sweet child, knowing immediately who his father was. Knowing pure from mud. If she could, she'd take the boy into her arms, but alas, she had to wait.

"Now that's my boy." The Dark Lord's hand was holding Harrison's cheek, stroking it with his thumb lightly.

Smiling, the Dark Lord raised his wand and before casting the curse, he smiled at the broken figure of James Potter.

"He has always had one father, Potter." The tip of the wand started to glow green, like Harrison's eyes. "And it has never been you."

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

James Potter was now lifelessly hanging from the ceiling, and Bellatrix turned to her Lord, silently begging for something she was sure she was never going to get.

The red eyes were looking at the Mudblood, and then her Lord smiled.

"You wish it so badly, Bella." His velvety voice was everything to her. "And seeing that you'll be his new mother…" The Dark Lord let the sentence die off, smirking at the Mudblood's horrified face, frozen mask of terror and sorrow. And guilt.

Her Master stepped closer to the cot, offering his hands and embrace to small Harrison, who without hesitation crawled into the Dark Lord's hold, the green eyes shining happily. Bellatrix smiled at the fluffy overall the boy was wearing, its red colour reflecting in her Lord's red eyes. How fitting!

"The Mudblood is yours, Bella."

She had never been so happy casting the Killing Curse, its light taking away the life of the nasty Mudblood who had given her this wonderful gift.

After the Mudblood's corpse joined the one of her husband, Bella laughed, following her Master who now had the sweet child in his hands, green eyes twinkling at her.

This was happiness, Bellatrix thought while casting Incendio and watching the whole house burn down, she danced a little dance while her Lord apparated away with Harrison.

Oh yes.

 _a/n reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome._


	3. Toys

_a/n I think it's too early for Harrison's POV, as he's a child for now, but next chapter will have Harrison's POV. For now, the POVs belong to the characters important for the story, to show Harrison from their eyes. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, the action starts in the next one. This one is about feelings._

 _I'll warn you again the rating is M._

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You make me smile :) And while I agree that Lily deserved it, it was only one mistake on her part...that cost her everything…._

 _Info for the chapter: Magical toys cannot be transfigured, just like Firebolt and feathers for writing have to be bought._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad_

—

 **Family Matters**

Chapter Three

 _Toys_

The dinosaur was moving its massive jaw, biting the air around it, its magnificent body was blue and green, shining in the daylight, and he so wished to have it, he almost cried. He was allowed to watch any toys from behind the glass of the toy store, but he was never allowed to have any of them.

He had seen so many toys he had liked, and never had he gotten one from his parents. But this dinosaur was different from all other toys—it was special, and Ron was ready to give his heart away just to get this toy.

"Mom," he turned to his mother, his blue eyes shining, begging, and then filled with tears when his mother shook her head. "We cannot afford it, I am sorry, Ronald. Maybe you can find something in that basket?" Ron looked at the basket and almost cried. Second hand, reduced in price, useless toys.

"What do you mean you have only five?! Are you deaf or simply stupid? I said I need twenty!"

Ronald looked away from the basket with used toys, and focused on the screaming woman. A tall, very richly dressed woman, who had long, black, curly hair, was raging in front of a terrified owner of the shop, screaming obscene words in his face. "I will never step a foot into this dump again unless you find me twenty of those things!" The woman continued screaming while pointing a finger with long, black nail towards something behind the cashier's back. The dinosaurs! The owner of the place, the famous Garland Garrick, the manufacturer of the most famous wizarding toys in the Europe, was sweating heavily, twisting his fingers. "I am so sorry, Madam Lestrange, we only have five left- "

"That's your problem!"

"Can we go?" Ronald switched his attention to the boy who appeared near the woman, calmly taking her sleeve to gain attention. "I'm hungry, and I don't really care about those toys anyway."

The boy was dressed in richly decorated green robes with white fur trimming, his black hair styled, and Ronald for the first time felt hatred and envy towards one unknown child. He himself had Charlie's old, well-worn robe, Percy's ten times patched old shoes and a hat that was knitted by his mother. He wasn't allowed to get even a leg of the dinosaur and that blasted kid, who was no older than himself, didn't care for any of those expensive dinosaurs his mother was trying to buy? He didn't want twenty dinos? How spoilt was this kid?

Hate you.

The boy suddenly turned around and looked Ron straight in the eyes, making him shiver from the coldness in those green eyes. The boy was rich, spoilt and pretty. The contrast between black hair, green eyes and not-so-childish face wasn't lost even on him.

Hate you.

"Mother, please give me one dinosaur now, and the rest we'll pick up after we eat." The raging woman's face was full of such adoration that Ron swallowed his hate again. No one looked at him like that. Like he was special.

"But of course, my darling," the woman cooed at the boy and then glared at the cashier. "You, stupid one, didn't you hear what my darling boy said? Give him THAT BLASTED DINOSAUR! AND DO SO NOW!" The cashier looked like he was going to get a heart attack, white in the face. With trembling hands, he reached for the dinosaur Ronald had been dreaming of, and gave it over to the boy.

Next second Ronald saw the boy next to him, offering the precious dinosaur to him. "You want it?" The voice was not as cold as the eyes, but still put him on edge, and with all the pride he had, Ronald shook his head, hating himself and the boy.

The black-haired boy looked him over, a small smirk gracing his striking features. "Well then…"

The dinosaur was thrown into the air, and then it just exploded. Ron's heart froze in horror at seeing something so precious being destroyed so easily, without any remorse.

"Bravo, my darling, bravo!" The boy's mother was now clapping in joy, standing near the boy and observing the dust that used to be the dinosaur of his dreams. Ten galleons blown away just like that.

"Ronald," Ron's mother was now standing near him too, and when he looked at his mom, he saw fear in her eyes as she watched the other woman.

"Weasleys," the black-haired woman was now smirking at them in obvious disgust. "Darling, those are the rogues of our world. The ultimate trash diggers, known as the Weasleys. You may just call them trash though, as there are too many of them to remember." The boy who she was addressing in a tone full of superiority towards them, nodded his head a few times, a mocking polite smile not leaving his face.

HATE YOU!

"Shut up, Bellatrix! You Death Eater scum!" Ronald's mother screamed at her, bringing the attention of the whole shop to them.

"Can't you read, you fat, useless uterus?" Bellatrix mockingly addressed his mother and Ron wanted to kill her. "Or too poor to buy a paper? I am proven to be innocent. The lies you traitors spew are no longer valid!" The woman's mad laugh gave him shivers and he stepped closer to his mother.

The boy looked at the mad witch and tugged her sleeve again, motioning with his head towards the exit. "I don't have the time to waste on this waste."

"Shut up!" Ron finally couldn't hold his tongue.

One black eyebrow rose on the boy's face. "It speaks!" he exclaimed and Bellatrix cackled.

"Move out of my way." The boy calmly ordered him, and Ron saw a wand appear in the woman's hand.

"Get me everything I ordered in one hour or you'll be very sorry!" The mad Death Eater screamed at the shop owner, and then simply shoved his mother to side, marching away with her nasty kid.

I hate you so much…

xxx

He heard the screams from upstairs. The wailing sounded like a house elf, and Lord Voldemort smiled a bit. He wondered what the elf had done now to deserve Bella's Cruciatus.

Last time—in the morning—the elf had brought the wrong cloak for Harrison. It didn't require much to get a Crucio from Bella nowadays.

Slowly going up the majestic stairs, Lord Voldemort mindlessly looked over the manor: at the green and silver tones present in the décor, the dimly illuminated marble floor, the silver snakes everywhere, the rich, dark wood that made the whole place feel warmer. After getting Harrison from the Potters, Voldemort had finally given the necessary attention to the manor, restoring it to its previous glory. Now the manor was simply magnificent.

Slowly he crossed the left wing—that had been destroyed thrice by Harrison's developing magic—and followed the dimply glowing path of stones that led to his son's rooms. He had decided to place Harrison's rooms opposite of his, and even though he didn't babysit his son, he was always nearby.

"Die, Mudbloods!" Bella's screech was heard from behind the closed door, and Voldemort stopped his approach, deciding to listen to what Bellatrix was up to. "The formation of Death Eaters attacks the Chicken order and destroys them all!" Well, he didn't really expect her to read fairy-tales to Harrison.

"We win!" It was again Bella who screamed.

Slowly, Voldemort opened the door.

On the sofa sat Harrison and Bella was nowhere to be seen. On the floor was a big stadium that had—five, seventeen—twenty magical dinosaur toys, all bearing the Dark Mark on their foreheads, their jaws clasped with what seemed to be hairless chicken, and below was a mash of worms, all stamped upon by the big animals. Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix and Mudbloods or Muggles.

Interesting.

Harrison immediately noticed him and a wonderful smile appeared on his boy's face. He and only he received that smile. Always.

" _ **Papa, I think Bella is crazy,"**_ Harrison hissed quietly, motioning with his head towards adjusting room where swearing could be heard.

He didn't think Bellatrix was crazy. He knew for sure.

"Damned elves!" was heard from the other room, and Voldemort approached it with a raised eyebrow.

Well…

Soon Bella would have to build the carts system that was used in Gringotts because there was no way even a magically expanded room could hold so many toys. Everything was there—from fifty brooms to all kinds of magical toys, many of which he didn't even know how to name. In case he needed more finances for the war, he could always sell the toys and receive millions of galleons.

Who needed so many toys? Who needed fifty brooms, all in different colour? And who needed all the other trash that was inside?

Voldemort watched Bella appear from behind a huge pile of junk, levitating what seemed to be piles of magical mud, magical blood and…were those bones?

Where did she buy all that crap?

And what for? He knew Harrison wasn't a normal six year old and didn't actually need the toys at all. The boy loved magical Lego and history, and he didn't care if he had fifty brooms.

Bella was truly insane.

"My Lord," Bellatrix bowed to him, not letting the mud and bones fall.

"What is the meaning of this, Bellatrix?" He wasn't actually angry but more amazed at the level of insanity Bella was showing when dealing with Harrison. He knew she loved the boy more than her life. She babysat him day and night for five years. There was never a time when Voldemort would come to see Harrison and not see Bella.

And since Harrison needed someone capable to have around when outside, Bellatrix did not take part in the official raids anymore. Thanks to his influence and Malfoy's money, after three year old political fight, Bellatrix Lestrange was now officially innocent. She was no Death Eater according to the Ministry, and had no Dark Mark to show.

He didn't actually take away the Mark—it was impossible—but instead he had used a Parseltongue glamour on it. It was only possible to remove the glamour by Parseltongue, and Voldemort didn't know anybody who would do that. He and Harrison definitely not.

"My Lord, we are learning about the history of magic."

With piles of mud, blood and bones? Bella, Bella…

"I'm taking Harrison for the rest of the day," he informed the now sad Death Eater, and turned around, facing his son. "Take your cloak and come with me, son."

Harrison was already standing and Voldemort almost rolled his eyes as Bella ran to his son, holding three cloaks. "Blue would be perfect." She actually cooed…Dear Merlin, what was it with women and children? Both Black women were really insane when it came to the children. Well, not all children, Voldemort mused.. He still remembered how Bellatrix had Crucio'ed three brats on the playground and then Obliviated everyone present because the small imbeciles threw toys and sand at Harrison when he was around three years old. He knew Bellatrix thought of Harrison as her son as well.

After that accident Voldemort had added Barty Crouch to Harry's entourage and regretted it deeply. The next time some children were nasty towards Harrison, there was no one left to Obliviate. Barty and Bella simply killed everyone present.

It was funny, in a way. The wonderful power of love.

xxx

The Dark Lord was sitting on his throne, observing them with glowing red eyes.

"You disappoint me. Again."

That didn't sound very promising, and Severus shifted a bit on his feet. Only the Inner Circle was present, and it looked like someone had done something stupid. Again.

"Why did you let the girl live?" The Dark Lord asked in a bored tone. "Answer me, Avery!" that part was almost a scream of rage, and Severus was very glad he wasn't Avery.

"My-my Lord." The stammering idiot couldn't even look at the Dark Lord, and Severus sneered.

"Look at me, Avery." It wasn't a request, it was a command Avery had to obey. Severus knew what was next.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the shivering Death Eater and entered his mind.

"Muggle parents, bookworm, buck-toothed, ugly Mudblood spawn...Why did you let the Mudblood live?!" That was going to hurt, Avery. "Crucio!"

He was almost always right.

A loud explosion was heard from somewhere above, and Severus barely held back a smirk when he heard Bellatrix' mocking voice.

"Come and play, you filthy rat!"

While he had always thought Bella to be insane, Severus had started to like her—a bit—after he witnessed one of her playtime with Wormtail. While Bellatrix seemed to simply have ignored the rat before, now Wormtail had one hell of a time, running around the manor, trying to save his sorry arse.

Harrison was a major surprise, and while Severus was still unsure whom his loyalty actually belonged to, he couldn't find any fault with the boy himself. Had he not taken the Vow, like all Inner Circle had done, he still wouldn't have told Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's son. The boy was so unlike other imbeciles he had to teach, that Severus actually liked him. Calm, smart and very polite, the boy was a joy to teach Potions to. He didn't expect a child of the Dark Lord and Bella to be so…wonderful.

Avery was now panting on the floor, the curse being removed as the Dark Lord smirked a bit.

"Wormtail, run faaaaasteeeeer!" That was definitely Harrison's voice, and Severus finally allowed himself to smirk a bit as well. Wormtail used to be one of the Marauders, and now he was getting a fine treatment from the Slytherin trio—Harrison, Bella and Nagini. The rat was bruised every single day and Severus loved it. It was his luck that the boy seemed to hate Wormtail and therefore entertain the Potions Master with the rat's screams.

Hissing was heard from his right, and Severus turned his head to see a huge transformed basilisk slithering after a quickly running rat. After the basilisk appeared Harrison with Nagini at his feet and then Bellatrix, who was throwing several Cruciatus curses, trying to catch the rat.

It was a fine game that he wholeheartedly approved of—who would get to the fat rat first?

Lord Voldemort seemed to forget about his displeasure with the Death Eaters as he watched the scene with interested eyes.

The rat suddenly screeched at being thrown towards the ceiling, hitting it with quite some force before being dropped to the floor, banging against it before hitting the ceiling again.

"I win!" Harrison threw a fist into the air, and with a bit of shock—he still hadn't been able to get used to the fatherly side of his Lord's personality simply because he had never thought it existed in the first place—, Severus watched his Lord applause the boy.

"Wonderful display of wandless magic, my son." Even his voice was full of pride.

The boy bowed to his father, grabbed the motionless rat from Nagini's jaws and ran towards the doors. "One more round!"

Bellatrix' cackling was heard even after the doors closed, and Severus wished the dirty werewolf and the flea-bitten mutt had been Harrison's playthings as well. Maybe later? One could always hope.

"Now, where were we?" The Dark Lord's voice brought him back from day dreaming, and then Avery was screaming again under a new portion of Cruciatus.

He was very lucky the boy seemed to like him, Severus mused as he watched his fellow Death Eater trash on the floor and Wormtail wail from somewhere upstairs.

xxx

He threw Bella out and seated himself in the comfortable chair, facing sleeping Harrison. It seemed like just yesterday his son was small, and fit in his arms, wearing his fluffy overalls. Now, Harrison was already six, and Voldemort didn't know where the time went. His child was already a big boy, who could talk like an adult and understand everything he said, bringing amusement and joy into his life. When he took his child away from the Potters he had never expected to become attached to the child, worrying about his well being and wishing his son only the best future.

He was very protective of Harrison, and very proud. He didn't know what he would have done, had his child turned out an imbecile, but he never needed to worry about it, as his Harrison was extremely bright and powerful.

It was a joy watching his son grow, his magic getting more and more powerful, and knowing it was his child. His and only his. His blood.

The black hair fell into the closed green eyes and Voldemort gently moved it back. He would often find himself in Harrison's room at night, looking over his only child.

The rage he felt when he thought about what Dumbledore would do should he find out about his son was stronger than ever before. While he had heard Bella explaining Hogwarts to Harrison, he never bothered to tell her his son wouldn't be going to Hogwarts.

Did she take him for a fool, thinking he'd send his only heir to Dumbledore's lair of his free will?

Never ever.

The war was getting bloodier and more violent with each passing year, and Voldemort didn't doubt there would be hordes of light wizards who'd want revenge on him through his son.

Harrison was to stay a secret before the boy learned everything there was to learn, and then, and only then, he'd stand at his right-hand side, demolishing their enemies. He had seen it in Harrison almost immediately—the darkness was even more prominent than it had been in him at Harrison's age. His boy was probably going to surpass him in several areas and Voldemort was elated.

Ruthless, smart and extremely powerful and loyal—that was what he saw in his son and it was wonderful. Harrison liked Bella— he could even say loved—but the child's loyalty belonged him and only him. The boy was only six now and that was the reason he'd hide Harrison instead of unleashing him on their enemies.

If the secret came out, despite the Vows, he wasn't really sure what to do then. He'd have to send his child away from wizarding Britain, and he hated even the idea of not seeing his son as often as he liked.

No one would harm Harrison.

Or the world would burn.

xxx

Slowly breathing out, Albus tried to keep calm and not just tell the woman to get lost. He wasn't Tom, he always gave second chances.

"Sybill, I am afraid I will have to decline your services as a future Divination Professor," Albus Dumbledore slowly started his rejection speech. "I am very confident that one day your grandmother's powers will blossom in you, but at the moment I find myself at loss at what you could offer."

His grandfatherly voice soothed the rejection, if only a bit, and Albus smiled a sad smile. Even he couldn't employ someone like Sybill Trelawney, a total fraud who couldn't predict anything.

Her blue eyes, hidden behind huge glasses, filled with tears and Albus didn't know how to console the distraught witch. His elderly hand went for some calming tea, when he noticed Sybill's blue eyes turn white.

His insides froze in anticipation when she opened her mouth and gave a real prophecy.

" _The darkness is here, strong and happy, growing every day. The light will stop the darkness from spreading. Should the light be gone, the darkness will strike, unstopped and uncontrolled. The ground will burn if darkness has no leash. The heir of serpents will surpass his ancestor if there is no light. Be aware and be in fright. The darkness needs its light."_

Dumbledore didn't catch Trelawney, who fell onto the floor, his blue eyes no longer grandfatherly warm, but cold as winter peaks.

Darkness…There was only one who fit the criterium.

Tom...

xxx

The richly decorated room was dark, with a bit of light coming from the moon outside. The peace and tranquility of the night was interrupted suddenly by a blown out door, making both blondes in the bed quickly wake up, wands at the ready.

Narcissa's sleepy eyes became alert quickly, and she was now watching her sister, who stood in the blown away, damaged door frame, her normally shiny eyes looking simply mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bellatrix? Get out!" Lucius had his wand pointed at the dark haired witch.

"Shut up!" Bella suddenly shouted at Lucius and then quickly came closer to Narcissa, tugging her sharply out of bed. "Come with me immediately!" Bellatrix's voice was so urgent that Narcissa quickly got up and put a robe on. Her sister had always been not all there in the head, but this was something Narcissa hadn't seen before.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucius asked after making sure his robe was on, looking between Bella and Narcissa.

"Harrison." The word was breathed out, and both Malfoys immediately understood the urgency.

Something had happened to the Dark Lord's son, and Narcissa, being a Healer, was needed. While the blonds knew Bella wasn't the real mother, they didn't know who the birth mother was. Not that it mattered in any way.

To know who the boy's father was, was enough.

xxx

The entire left wing of the Slytherin manor was in debris, walls had holes in them, and even the air was charged with magic. Quickly following her sister, Narcissa entered Harrison's room, with Lucius behind them.

On the bed was the boy himself, trashing in the Dark Lord's arms.

Alert red eyes were trained on them, and after bowing, Narcissa approached the Dark Lord.

"My Lord?"

"He has extremely high fever, shivers and he's in delirium. Do something!" Narcissa almost kneeled over when magic level rose up in the room, and only then she noticed that her Lord was restraining Harrison both physically and magically. The symptoms were similar to Fire-Flu—a very nasty virus magical children sometimes caught—but it didn't explain what was happening to Harrison's magic.

Casting a monitoring spell, Narcissa's eyes grew wide, which didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Lord.

"Speak!"

While she had always felt afraid in the presence of the Dark Lord, then now Narcissa was simply terrified. She had never seen her Lord like this—the red eyes looking similar to Bella's but much more scary—rage and conflicting emotions swirling in their depths.

"My Lord, Harrison indeed has Fire-Flu, like I suspected. We need Ice Serum, but I am afraid we don't have it in the Malfoy Manor." She actually shuddered at the look her Lord was giving her. She hoped she lived until tomorrow, as the Dark Lord looked like he was ready to kill her. "But it's not his body that is fighting the virus, it's his magic." Narcissa breathed out when understanding crossed Lord Voldemort's face.

"Bella, hold Harrison. Lucius, give me your arm." The Dark Lord got up from the bed, leaving the child without his hold, while pointing his wand at Lucius' Dark mark.

The next second Narcissa felt a sharp pain in her head, only to understand that she was on the floor, having slid down from the wall opposite of Harrison's bed. Lucius lay near Bella while the whole room shook with magic. The only one unfazed was the Dark Lord.

Swallowing hard, Narcissa looked at the now fully trashing child as if under the Cruciatus curse. Merlin, if before, seeing the damages done to the wing she suspected had been caused by the Dark Lord, then now she understood who the source was. Just how powerful was the boy? To have blasted them all away with such force...

Suddenly everything calmed down, the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing from Lucius and Bella, and soft hissing coming from the Dark Lord, who once again held the child.

When Severus appeared with the potion, Narcissa was even more relieved than the Dark Lord and her sister. Harrison seemed to possess extreme amounts of magic that responded to the Dark Lord's magic only. Should anything happen to the Dark Lord, Narcissa was afraid to imagine what would happen to Harrison. Now, even at six years old and the Dark Lord's control over him, the boy was dangerous. Elder and with no control, the boy would be a terrifying force to deal with. No matter the side you were on.

Leaving the Slytherin Manor, Narcissa looked at her husband, and smiled a tight smile at him. Lucius was thinking about the same thing as her.

The Dark Lord's son.

And his uncontrolled, destructive magic that only one person could hold under control.

It was really unsettling.

Too powerful.

xxx

 _Please let me know what you think. Next chapter- Harrison!_


	4. Childcare

_a/n Please let me know what you think. Rating M._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad_

 _—_

Chapter Four

 _Childcare_

Fear…

Everybody thinks they know how fear feels.

He'd like to think he wasn't afraid when in reality he was terrified. Never before did he feel such fear. And never because of his father.

Now, while one—that is, Draco—might think being a Dark Lord's son was a gift of the highest magnitude, Harrison had a different opinion.

Who's going to stop your dad from killing you if he's the Dark Lord? Exactly—nobody.

Harrison swallowed as he exchanged glances with Bella, who was the only other person present in the spacious study beside his father, kneeling on the floor in her beautiful, dark green robes.

"So, let me congratulate you both on being the two most imbecilic individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in my whole life." His father was walking slowly before them, from right to left and back, playing with his yew wand, his voice dangerously calm, his robes sliding behind him. "I would have thought I knew how far stupidity could reach, but you two really surprised me today." The Dark Lord slowly clapped several times, sending shivers through Harrison's body. "Bravo."

They were in trouble.

And for real this time, Harrison thought with fright, while standing calmly before the Dark Lord. He was anything but calm, but his posture could not change, as then it would only add to the punishment, which was going to be brutal as it was.

Why, oh why, was he such an idiot! Who made him manipulate Bella into allowing this to happen?

Right, nobody. He knew what he was doing when he made Bella go with him to the muggle world and land them in their current situation.

"I must confess I find myself at a loss at this situation, so I want you two cretins to try and explain to me"—his father split his attention between the shivering Bella and him—"HOW THIS HAS HAPPENED?!

Harrison's breath caught in his throat, heart hammering in his chest. Liquid fear filled every cell of his body, and Harrison finally understood why Death Eaters were so terribly afraid of his father. Seeing him torture, and having him almost torture you was a big difference. The first was ecstatic and the second horrifying.

He was so fucked.

"My Lord," Bellatrix started first, always ready to defend him. He was the reason why Bella would get tortured in the next few minutes, possibly to death. Knowing his father, Harrison gave him a ten out of ten—more like a thousand out of ten—on his rage-meter. "It was my idea, Master, to show Harrison how to cast curses on Muggles." Bella's beautiful face was framed with dark, curly hair as she begged the Dark Lord for Harrison. "My fault, my Lord. Only mine.

Oh Bella…Such a liar. It had been his idea and he had to persuade her for almost a month to get along with his plan.

He had seen how Cruciatus was cast since he was what, four? Now he was almost eleven—ten and five months—but what mattered was that he had never tried to cast any dark spell on any living creature. Not that he didn't want to, but because father forbade it. And being the jackass that he was, sure enough he had now done just the opposite.

He rather liked the house-elves and refused to use curses on them, and that was why he did what he did.

Father was now looking at him, rage evident only for him. The others would see a calm Dark Lord, but inside said Lord was burning with rage and anger. And worry.

"What were you thinking, Harrison?!" His father grabbed his face, looking at him with such a disappointed expression that Harrison wanted to cry. The red eyes for the first time held no warmth, no trace of his father—only of a Dark Lord.

"I didn't think—," Whatever he wanted to say was cut off by his father's hand on his throat.

"That's exactly what happened, Harrison." With the index finger of his other hand his father poked him in the head at the words, the voice chilled Harrison to his bones. He wanted to say sorry, but it would not solve anything. "You didn't think."

"I spent the last ten years doing everything possible and impossible to hide you, only for you two morons to undo everything in one damn day!"

He fucked up so badly!

"I have always respected your privacy, my sweet child, but now you've forced my hand." The red eyes were burning like Harrison has never seen before. "Father…"

" _Legilimency!"_

xxx

"Please!" He sounded so pathetic, but he knew how close he was to get his long awaited "yes". It had to be today as tonight the Dark Lord was away from the manor and Britain.

"No, no, no." Bella kept shaking her head, turning away from him, doing her best to resist him. "The Dark Lord said no, and I cannot do anything about it, Harrison. Don't ask me anymore." She was fighting a fight she could not win when Harrison gently touched her elbow. "Please." And the victory was his with the next uttered word. "Mum."

Bellatrix had such a serene expression on her face that for a second Harrison felt ashamed. He knew she loved him more than her life, even if she wasn't his mother. He knew about Lily, and he didn't care about the Mudblood, but he cared about Bella.

And still, he was manipulating her even better than his father could.

Dark brown eyes were looking at him, emotions swirling in their depths.

"Take the cloak," Bella finally said, and Harrison almost ran to his blue cloak. "The green one, it looks better on you." Ah, Bella…

xxx

They were in some abandoned part of the city, walking slowly towards some sort of a warehouse.

On the steps of the old, creepy looking warehouse sat several drunken men—muggles—who didn't seem to care about anything but their booze.

Stupid shits.

"Now, my sweet, I will cast the curse and then you'll repeat it." Bella's quiet voice had a teaching note in it, and Harrison listened happily. "Understood." His wand was crappy and didn't fit him at all, but then again it wasn't his but one that belonged to one of the late victims of his parents. The only wand that fit him was his father's, which meant he couldn't use it for anything really dark, as father forbade it. Who would have thought that the Dark Lord would deny his heir in casting Dark curses?

He had to wait for his wand until he turned eleven.

"Aye, pretty! Come to papa!" One of the drunken worms leered at Bella, who smiled in return. Stupid muggle actually smiled back, not knowing that when Bella smiled, it was good for Harrison and the Dark Lord only. For the rest of the world it meant pain.

" _Stupefy!_ " Seconds later all drunken men ceased moving, expect for the one who had just smiled at Bella.

"Wand up, left and sharp down," Bella patiently explained to Harrison, who watched her wand movement very closely. _"Omarilo!"_

The muggle's head was suddenly severed from his body, and rolled towards Harrison, who was watching the act with an amazed smile on his face. "Merlin's shit!"

Bella cackled, before turning all serious. "Language, Harrison."

"Yes, mum." He would call her mum all day so she wouldn't feel too bad about going against the Dark Lord wishes. Harrison kicked the head as it rolled close enough to him, making it fly towards the bushes.

"Don't go for the head, my darling. No killing, remember?" Bella actually sounded petulant, and Harrison knew that if Bella had been in charge of his education, he'd been throwing Avada since the age of three.

Too bad the Dark Lord forbade almost all high level dark curses. What his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Harrison thought happily while training his wand on another muggle.

" _Omarilo!"_

He tried to go for the leg of the drunken worm, and somehow it didn't come right. All legs and hands were town away, leaving the muggle lying on the ground limbless.

"Shit!" Harrison exclaimed, looking at Bella through his eyelashes, worried about her reaction.

He didn't need to worry as Bella looked like Christmas came early, a mad glint now shining in her eyes. "You're magnificent, my child! You are so powerful!" Suddenly, a mad laugh left Bella's lips. "Oh, I will enjoy it so much when you're allowed to use all Dark spells! We'll have so much fun together!"

Awesome, that meant he was allowed to continue his fun. Thank Merlin for Bella!

"Now," Bella's voice became excited and had elevated notes it in. She didn't even reprimand his language. "Let's try a small explosion spell, shall we?" Even if he said no, Bella would go on now. He just loved that woman!

"Wand sharp left and up. _Explosio Maligne!"_

Harrison was ready to dance in joy as he watched two muggles being blown up, gore and blood flying in every direction.

He knew most of the light spells and a huge amount of theory on dark curses, but theory and practice were two different things.

He kept his wand tight, and pointed at the warehouse. I want the first floor to blow up, he thought.

" _Explosio Maligne!"_

"Watch out!" Bella screamed, suddenly grasping his hand, and apparating them away from the four-store building that went crashing down.

They landed somewhere else, Bella giggling like mad, shooting him amazed glances.

Harrison was smiling like an idiot himself. He had never felt such a rush before. He wanted more.

xxx

It was still night when Harrison and Bella moved to their last destination, some park somewhere in muggle London.

More and more drunken worms met their end during the last hours, and Harrison couldn't stop feeling high.

That felt so good!

"I want to cast my favourite, but I must not. I must not," Bella kept muttering for the last half an hour and Harrison had a very good idea what Bella was talking about. He wanted to cast the Cruciatus as well.

What could one Crucio do?

Finally they spotted a new group of muggles, and Bella had a weird glint in her eyes, her face way too eager. Yes, he'll get to cast the Crucio, he'll do a Crucio today! Yay!

"Beautiful boy," one of the worms muttered drunkenly, leering at Harrison before glancing at Bellatrix. "And not a bad fuck for a mother." The muggle was now joined by a group of other dirty drunks. He felt no fear. If only father didn't interfere with his magic, he could have blown them all away.

Wand or no wand.

"I'll fuck the boy first," rasped an old hag who both looked and smelled like a mummy, having just appeared before him. "I'll ride his—"

Whatever the hag wanted to say, it seemed Bella refused to see her potential as a future daughter-in-law and was now testing her vocal cords instead, forgetting all about her resolve not to use this particular curse.

Bella's Cruciatus curse felt wonderful, it gave off a mad rush of pleasurable power, and Harrison wanted more.

Finally, no matter what father said, he was going to feel it too. _"Crucio!_ "

The moment the "o" left his lips, his body almost went into a meltdown, his magic twirling like tornado through every single cell of his body, his mind melting from pleasure.

While high, he failed to notice several pops of apparition and noticed something was wrong only when he was sitting on his arse, on the cold ground, looking at the stupid face of one Sirius Black.

Shit.

xxx

"Get away from him, mutt!" Bella's wand was pointed at her cousin, her expression even more mad than one of Sirius'.

Looking around, Harrison saw at least five more Aurors, wands drawn.

"I'll lock you and this little shit in the depths of Azkaban." Black growled like a dog, foam forming near his mouth. "You killed James. You killed Lily. You killed Harry. It was your fucking Lord who ordered that!"

"Ooh, itty bitty Potty...yes, I do remember his whining just like his dirty bitch's," Bella snapped back, her voice mocking but lethal.

"WHY?!" Black roared back at her, forgetting about Harrison. "Why did you kill them?!"

Idiot. Like his father and Bella needed a reason to kill.

"No one dares to call their dirty offsprings same name my son has!" Bella laughed at Sirius' shocked face, which was now turned to Harrison.

"That...that is why you killed them?" Black was now pointing his wand at Harrison, and he didn't like it.

"The eyes," Black muttered under his breath. He really didn't like they way the mutt was looking at him. "Your son is also called Harrison?"

"Yes, cousin. Our-great-grandfather was Harrison Maximus Black. But what do you remember from your own history when you're a blood traitor in every meaning of this word. You betrayed our family!" Bella stated passionately, her voice was sincerely angered before she suddenly screamed. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse missed Black who ducked, but hit another Auror instead. The Aurors were prepared to kill Bella, and Harrison couldn't allow it.

He mentally turned off all the control techniques his father had taught him, he let go of everything holding him back. He needed to protect Bellatrix.

Harrison opened his eyes, and willed his magic free. He didn't care how, he needed to stop everyone from harming them.

A gasp was torn from his lips as he watched earth shatter under the feet of the standing Aurors, something thick in the air suffocating everyone except Bellatrix, who looked on at awe.

Feeling no control over his magic, Harrison watched as the four Aurors simply fell onto the ground, two of them actually exploding, leaving Sirius Black with their insides on his face and body.

The last Auror—damned Black—was watching Harrison with horrified eyes when Bellatrix shouted the Killing curse again.

YES!

Harrison felt so relieved at the moment that he felt his magic retreat, and suddenly Black was gone, the Killing curse hitting the spot where he stood before.

Oh shit, Harrison thought while allowing darkness to engulf him, making him lose consciousness.

xxx

"I am telling you he had Harry's eyes!" Black slammed his fist onto the table, his other hand holding a huge Firewhiskey bottle.

"Sirius, what are you trying to say?" Molly Weasley leaned closer to the still shivering wizard, and held his hand.

"This freak who killed four of my colleagues cannot be Harry Potter." Black took a deep gulp straight from the bottle. "He just offed them, and he's not even eleven. And all the muggles that we traced all around muggle London…"

"We did tell you about meeting Bellatrix with a child several years ago, Sirius." Molly Weasley murmured, face uneasy remembering the meeting with the mad woman.

"But I didn't know he had Harry's eyes." Black shouted. "And no one told me the boy had insane amount of power in his little, fucking insane head! He was casting Cruciatus as if it was a levitation spell!" Black slammed his fist on the table again. " He's a barking mad murderer!"

Severus stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed.

"And you, Death Eater! Forgot to tell me your buddy Bellatrix had a maniac spawn?" Black shouted at him, and Severus' eyebrows rose. "She's your cousin, not mine, mutt. Weren't you invited to the Christening?" He sneered at Black's angry eyes and nasty face.

"So she has a son?"

Before he could says anything, Albus answered for him. "The family blood tree in Grimmauld place doesn't have any record that Bella had a child."

"Albus, what does this mean?" Minerva turned to face the old wizards, worry written on her face.

"I have seen the memory of what happened, and even if I have doubts about his mother, I am very sure of who the father is." Dumbledore answered in his annoying grandfatherly tone.

The night was getting worse and worse. His mark had been burning from last night, only growing in intensity with each passing hour. And now he knew why.

Imbeciles.

The Dark Lord goes to France, and the oh so sane Bella takes the boy into the muggle London, killing muggles and then performing the Cruciatus and even worse, allowed Harrison to cast one himself. It wouldn't have been so bad if one of the Aurors alerted to the usage of Dark Magic in muggle London hadn't been Sirius Black. That damn mutt was supposed to have died, it had been Bella's duty to erase all the witnesses, but she failed.

Severus didn't want to imagine what her fate would be.

"And?!" Kingsley Shacklebolt was always the impatient one.

Albus took his time looking them over from his half-moon glasses. "Voldemort."

The following silence was defeating, before a whispered "what" echoed across the room in Grimmauld place.

The burning in the mark was getting even worse, and Severus leaned back onto the wall. If what Black was telling about the eyes was true—he had never seen Harrison Potter—and the fact that the boy was definitely the Dark Lord's son, that could mean only one thing.

Lily, his darling Lily, had sex with the Dark Lord and then got herself pregnant with his child. Somehow the Dark Lord found out, and took the child away, and most likely Bellatrix had been with him when he went against the Potters.

This was madness.

"VOLDEMORT?" Black shouted, throwing a bottle of Firewhiskey against a portrait of some Black.

"He looks very much like young Tom Riddle, and Bellatrix would be very protective of her Master's child." Dumbledore addressed them all, looking his age in this moment. "The boy is extremely powerful."

"And why didn't you say anything for ten years, Snivellus?" Because. You flea-bitten dog.

"Severus has taken an Oath. He cannot say anything about this matter. It seems that Voldemort is very serious about his son." He did not answer to the mutt, leaving it to the Headmaster.

What have you done, Harrison?

xxx

He looked at the shivering witch, the one he had trusted with his son.

"I don't know what to say." The Dark Lord was sitting in his armchair, his wand trained on Bellatrix.

"For once, I find no other words for you except one." He knew she was afraid, and she should be.

" _Crucio!"_

As for his Gryffindor son, he'd better watch the consequences of his idiotic behaviour. Harrison had such volatile magic, and Voldemort didn't want his only child to become obsessed with Dark Magic and turn into Bellatrix's copy. Harrison needed to learn control first, and powerful spells later. While he had full control of his magic, Harrison had almost none.

Harrison had to know how to control his magic, otherwise his son would slowly go crazy.

"I don't need to be a seer to know that Dumbledore already knows about you, Harrison." He ruffled his child's silky hair with his palm. "I don't care that the old coot probably knows about your mudblood mother." He leaned closer to his child, his cheek touching the boy's head. "I care that he knows about me being your father!"

Before Harrison kept glancing at the trashing witch, worried about her, now the boy was looking at him with such sincere expression on his face that Voldemort had to close his eyes for a second, concentrating on Bella's screams instead.

He'll deal with her later. She'll pay dearly for allowing a child to manipulate her into doing such madness. Voldemort cancelled the curse and pointed his wand at his son.

" _ **Believe me when I say that this is the first Crucio I will not enjoy. You should have known better, my son."**_

Harrison blanched at his soft voice, knowing what was about to come.

" _Crucio!"_

His stupid, little child.

xxx

The Headmaster's office was quiet in the night, with only him and Fawkes. The Order meeting had ended an hour ago, the shouting and screaming still ringing in his old ears, but it didn't matter.

Today he had finally found out how to stop Tom. A large pensive stood before him, silvery memories twirling inside, giving the otherwise dim lit room a bit illumination.

"The prophecy is not about Tom, Fawkes," Albus quietly addressed his life-long companion. "It's the boy, Harrison." He hadn't felt such excitement for a long time. Tom had no control over his son from what he had witnessed, and that meant the prophecy would be fulfilled.

 _The darkness needs its light._

Albus Dumbledore smiled while sipping hot cocoa.

He had to get the boy away from Voldemort as soon as possible.

Hope, finally.

xxx

He was walking with purpose, not paying attention to the blazing fire around him.

He heard a fight nearby and shot two green curses towards the shadowed figures. The ground was burning like everything around him, and then he glanced forwards, towards the huge castle that was fully engulfed in flames.

Throwing his head back, he laughed and laughed, enjoying the mayhem that was happening.

His magic was alive, in its full glory, destroying everything and everyone on its path.

After the laughter stopped, he noticed Bellatrix on the ground, dead, next to Lucius and grown up Draco. Next was dead Dumbledore with his dead Order, and he smiled a bit. Moving his gaze forward, his heart stopped.

Engulfed in flames stood his father, disappointment shining in his red eyes.

"Father," he breathed, not truly believing he was finally seeing his father again. "PAPA!" Harrison screamed and ran towards the burning figure only to stop when the Dark Lord shook his head.

"Control, Harrison. All you had to do was to learn what I told you." The voice of his father was getting weaker, disappearing with the burning fire, and he could do nothing but cry when the figure disappeared completely.

"You let me down." Was the last thing he heard from his father, and with a cry of rage, he let go completely, allowing everything in the vicinity to explode and burn with no end to see. If father wasn't here anymore, nothing mattered. Let the world burn.

"FATHER!"

Harrison woke up with tears in his eyes, and it was hard to breathe. The nightmare left him shaking, and with pain in his chest, he looked at the empty chair that was always occupied by the most important person in his life. And now it was empty.

Papa, Harry cried silently, burrowing his still aching from the Cruciatus-body deeper into the bed.

I will never let you down! I swear!

Papa...

xxx

 _a/n Thank you for your reviews!_


	5. Loyalty

_a/n Rating M. This chapter contains the last jump in time and from next chapter the real plot starts. This all was just an introduction to the main characters. I will reveal the skipped details in the later chapters. The story will be long, definitely over 100k, maybe more. All made up spells are simple translations from Latin, or simply made up._

 _And like I always do with my recent stories, I finally picked the soundtrack. I think music tells a lot when it comes to stories. For this story, it's again from Two Steps From Hell, but with a different track. It's called "Strength of a thousand men. Instrumental". If you like the story I suggest you listen to the short track. Even if you don't like the story, great, powerful music is always nice to hear._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad_

 _Harry Potter belongs J. . Not mine._

Chapter Five

 _Loyalty_

—

Gripping his phoenix-core wand tighter in his right hand he attacked.

" _Vis Impetum!"_

Force attack. One of his top five favourite Dark Arts curses—it could kill if given more power than needed, and that's why he loved it so much. He was testing his control over his magic each time he cast this curse, and it gave him such a trill when he didn't know if it would kill his opponent or if he would be able to control it enough to just knock down. Painfully.

Blue light shot out of the wand, flying towards his opponent, who would be blown away towards the wall behind him as soon as his curse would touch him. Watching his opponent smash against the wall the next second, damaged but alive, Harrison let his wand hang loosely in his hand, his green eyes urgently searching for the one who mattered.

Shiny green eyes were locked on the red ones that were watching him from the crowd. In them, he could see pride and satisfaction.

Only this mattered.

With a satisfied sigh, Harrison smiled, bowing slightly towards the cheering crowd, the applause not dying down.

He was the Champion of Durmstrang for the third year in a row. And he was only thirteen.

xxx

Gripping his phoenix-core wand tighter in his right hand, he quietly looked around.

"I did not sign up for this," a voice near him whispered in urgency, "this is total madness. I want out!" The whisperings were getting louder and Harrison smacked a hand over the blonde's face.

"Shut up!" He whispered back at the blonde, looking into terrified grey eyes. "Don't be a wuss, Malfoy!" Just as Harrison hissed back, a red light shot near his right shoulder. Quickly asserting their opponent, he decided it was most likely Avery. The Death Eater mask was covering the face, and Harrison knew it was Avery only because he could sense his magic.

" _Vis Impetum!"_ The blue light shot from his wand, racing towards Avery.

Avery ducked, and was hit with a Stupefy from Draco, who had finally found his backbone.

"I hate my father for making me join you in this crazy hunt," Draco said, looking at him with his clear grey eyes. "You may enjoy the thrill, because you're you," Malfoy paused and looked around to make sure there was no other hunter, and continued in a tone Harrison was very familiar with," but I don't enjoy running around in the forbidden forest with Death Eaters chasing us only to cast every Curse but the Killing! How fucked up is that?"

He didn't know how it was possible to not enjoy the thrill of the chase. To know that Bellatrix, Barty, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Avery were out there with only one goal— to get to you.

All curses were allowed, except for the Killing Curse, and that was the best part. It was his second chase and he just loved it. While last year he was all by himself— and captured by Barty after one hour— he now had the pleasure of listening to Draco Malfoy's whining while trying to defeat all opponents. Lucius almost begged the Dark Lord to allow Draco to participate, wishing such training for his child as well.

Draco only wanted to survive while Harrison wanted to attack.

The biggest motivation to succeed was his father, who'd he face in case all Death Eaters lost to him.

" _Omarilo!"_

Draco jumped to the side with a scream when Harrison suddenly cast the curse towards the approaching figure. The counter-curse was followed by a laugh. "My itty bitty baby makes me so proud!"

He had just cast a curse he had tried on muggles on Bella. He knew it was her and he was sure she'd easily deal with it, but instead of being hurt by that fact, Bella was proud and happy.

He liked Bella a lot. Which brought him to his next idea. Smiling, he lowered his wand to the dismay of Draco and surprise to Bellatrix.

Who needed a wand anyway.  
Concentrating hard on his magic, Harrison let it flow towards Bella, encasing her before slamming hard against a tree.

Draco was gaping at him, grey eyes wide in fright. "Did you just blast your mom into a tree? What's wrong with you?"

"She'll be fine, Draco." Harrison checked her pulse and put on a protective barrier around her in case some freaky creature or plant got close to her. "It's just a game, stop stressing." Grey eyes looked large in moonlight, filled with awe and fear. "Relax, Malfoy."

Shaking his head, Harrison listened to Draco mutter about maniacs and insane people while moving towards the left edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Draco suddenly fell onto the ground, and with a wildly beating heart, he turned to see his father stand there, between two large trees, his black cloak shimmering in the moonlight. Harrison looked over his father and hoped he'd look like that when he got older.

" _Vertu!"_

Harrison threw a shield up, hoping it would hold back the attack. His shield held most of the impact, but the magic of his father got to him anyway, cutting away air.

Harrison gasped for air to find none, and no voice to cast any spells.

"You need to use a counter curse when a Vertu is thrown your way. No shields for that particular curse. Remember it, Harrison." His father let go of the curse, allowing Harrison to finally breathe.

He'd need something powerful, something that would surprise his father, Harrison thought while circling with his father on a meadow inside the Forbidden forest.

" _Fortis Dolor!"_ An almost white light left his wand and exploded against a shimmering shield his father had conjured.

The Dark Lord laughed, drawing his wand again. "Strong pain? I didn't imagine you'd try that one against me."

"It wouldn't kill so what's the problem?" Harrison also raised his wand. "You throw Crucios at me!"

"That's different, Harrison. It's a part of being a responsible parent." His father really believed that, it seemed. Before he could contemplate further on his father's educational methods, the Dark Lord shot a curse at him.

" _Imperio!"_

Everything suddenly felt so light and wonderful, and Harrison smiled a goofy smile.

Through a happy gaze he watched the Dark Lord come closer to him, to stand face to face.

"Say 'father is always right'.'"

He opened his mouth to happily say the words only to find out he couldn't. The hell was his father always right! He had been wrong about his control over magic—ever since Occlumency lessons with father, his control became better and better with each year. And all the other occasions where he definitely did not agree with his father were just too many to count. When he was a child he idolized everything his father did, and only when he turned fourteen did he finally understand that father wasn't as flawless as he used to think. Still, he was the only one he truly loved and would do anything for.

"Harrison, say 'Father is always right.'" The voice was getting more demanding and the pressure of the curse intensified. It was so hard to fight his father's wonderfully tantalizing magic, and Harrison almost gave up several times but he didn't because some weird power inside him was growing rapidly. Then Harrison felt the moment his father really pressed, and the warmth inside him almost exploded in response.

His mouth opened again.

"You are definitely not always right." He was looking in his father's red eyes which were shining with extreme emotions. Harrison had never seen his father look like that at him. He had never seen such joy and admiration in those scarlet eyes that frightened everybody except him.

A hand was now caressing his cheek, and Harrison wanted to weep from joy. This is how he wanted father to look at him, always like this and not like when he and Bella had been tortured. He learned his lesson to not disappoint his father.  
His father was a bastard but he was his father, and Harrison loved him with all his heart.

That was why he was studying all his time in Durmstrang, why he was training so much, why he did everything he did—to impress his father.

"You are the first person ever to throw off my Imperius, my son." Harrison looked up at awe, meeting shining red eyes. "I am proud of you."

That was the reason he lived.

xxx

"The boy is first in every subject taught at Durmstrang and now a Duelling Champion for the fourth year in a row. Harrison is extraordinary." Albus looked at every order member seated at the table. When he looked at him, Albus held his gaze longer than the others'.

Of course he knew how brilliant the boy was since he used to be one of his teachers before Harrison had to go to Durmstrang. The Dark Lord refused to send his son to Hogwarts and instead placed the boy in a school that had a Death Eater for a Headmaster. Severus knew there had been several skirmishes between the Dark Lord and Harrison over the topic that Harrison did what he wanted from day one at Durmstrang. He also knew that now that the boy was a teenager, things would only complicate. When the Dark Lord's control over Harrison was not present, the boy did what he wanted, and he had to admit Harrison had a wild imagination and tendencies.

He had seen enough teenagers to last a millennium, and Harrison had now entered a phase where his most beloved activity was enraging his father, arguing and not stopping even when Inner Circle Death Eaters were present, sometimes mixing Parseltongue with English. They all knew the Dark Lord's one weakness, his son, and no matter what Harrison did, he would never be punished with death. A few Crucios, definitely, but they were short and rare. It was definitely disturbing that Harrison had the same weakness, his father above all else, himself included.

Severus knew how much the boy loved the Dark Lord and he had to say the Dark Lord cared about his child very much.

Severus crossed his hands as he stood unmoving in the dark corner.

"Why are you so sure that the boy would join the light when he is already a murderer?!" Black shouted at Albus. "He was raised by Voldemort and Bellatrix. He is a total psycho with powerful magic and obviously loves Dark Arts!"

"You are aware that Bellatrix and that brat weren't prosecuted for the usage of Cruciatus as they claimed that it was in self defence with attempted child rape." Black still couldn't calm down and just shut up. "Self defence with Cruciatus from Muggles!" The mutt drank too much, Severus though while he calmly observed Black taking gulps of Firewhiskey.

Yes, when Bellatrix told him about the comments made by muggles, Severus had to agree it was a well deserved Crucio. The other "accidents" couldn't be placed upon Bella because somehow there were no traces of Bella and Harrison on the crime scenes. Underage magic wasn't punishable by law so that meant the blown up Aurors were an accident.  
Bella and Harrison had been extremely lucky to come out of this clean and alive.

It amused him to no end, seeing that dirty mutt he hated with all his soul, not being able to cope with what Harrison had done. Severus had seen the memory and the image of shell-shocked stupid expression on Black's face which was adorned with insides of his colleagues was so wonderful that he shortly considered using as a memory for Patronus.

Several years went by after the revelation that Lily Potter was Harrison's mother but he still refused to believe it somewhere deep in his heart. The boy didn't have many of her features, looking more and more like the Dark Lord. The eyes were similar but the colour was different. Lily's were like grass, and Harrison's the exact shade of Avada Kedavra. The boy was nice to people he liked and maybe that was part of Lily, because the Dark Lord was nice to Harrison only. And not always.

"Voldemort has a very big influence over the ministry even without showing himself. Many Death Eaters hold very important posts in the Ministry and therefore his son and his most loyal Death Eater were not even fully questioned." Albus stated solemnly, taking a sip of Molly's special tea.

"That's what I'm trying to say, are you all deaf?!" Black had no self control at all. Deranged mutt. "The boy cannot be redeemed, but he can be killed!"

The chaos that erupted after Black's insane outburst gave Severus a chance to leave unnoticed.

After finding out about Harrison's birth mother, Severus had no doubt anymore on which side he  
belonged to.

No more remorse.

If he had to choose over the lives of all present in the room and Harrison's life, he new with absolute clarity whom he'd choose. The boy was a prodigy in many aspects of magic, and Severus knew how well Harrison could duel, having the pleasure of duelling the Dark Lord's son twice. The boy had lost, but how he fought, with passion and raw power always mesmerized Severus. He was sure that in a few years Harrison would easily beat him in a duel with no problems.

And he found that he didn't mind it at all. He wanted to help the boy even before knowing who his real mother was, wanted to see the boy survive in the mad world they lived in, and most of all, he wanted Harrison very much alive.

And the mutt very much dead.

xxx

The halls were fully lit, allowing full view of the magnificent manor.

I missed you, home.

His steps were quiet and precise, his dark green cloak billowing because of his fast pace, head held  
high.

It was the winter holidays and Harrison couldn't be more grateful for it. Whoever said living in the far north of Europe was fun was severely mistaken. While he knew he couldn't have gone to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore, it still irked him every time he had to return to his cold, damp school. There were many secrets to find, but the school was boring.

Karkaroff was an idiot, just like the rest of the staff, and Harrison held back a nasty sneer that wanted to appear on his otherwise completely neutral expression. No one had a backbone in Durmstrang when it came to Harrison. No one was a real opponent and no one dared to defy him. It annoyed him, making him miss father even more.

Four and a half years in Durmstrang was nothing compared to Bella's and father's tutoring.

He told Bella when she came to visit him in Durmstrang that he'd deal with their current issue, and that she didn't need to worry. He forbade her to involve herself with his plan, as he was the only one father wouldn't kill. Shaking all emotions away, Harrison straightened his high collar, before entering the main hall. He immediately saw his father, seated at the head of the table, and then his cold gaze landed on her.

The reason for Bella's heartache, and his own sleepless nights.

Near his father sat a woman with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Her dull-blue eyes weren't leaving his father's face, and all Harrison wanted was to take his phoenix wand—twin to his father's wand— and blast her stupid brains out. However, he had to behave.

For now.

His entrance was noted by everyone seated around the large table, but Harrison didn't give them any attention. His green eyes were looking at the red eyes of his father, and nothing else mattered.

"Harrison." He had missed his father's voice so much. Father didn't bother visiting him in Durmstrang except for special occasions, spending his time somewhere ...with her? "Glad you could make it in time."

Like he had any choice.

"Father," Harrison bowed slightly, before walking steadily to the empty chair to his father's right.

Sitting himself, Harrison glanced around the table nodding in polite greeting to Barty, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus. He genuinely smiled at Bella, who looked like she had problems sitting calmly, her gaze wandering between him, father and the new bitch. No worries, mummy.

"I'm Cassiopeia Dolton, pleasure, Harrison."

The bitch has spoken for the first time, and Harrison raised his eyebrows at her. She spoke before the Dark Lord, and Harrison was astonished to notice that father didn't react to that.

So Bella had reasons to be worried…

Harrison helped himself to the salad and fish, ignoring the waiting adults. Slowly, he reached for the sauce, clinging the spoon against the metal bowl.

" _ **Harrison."**_

" _ **Father,"**_ he answered with a small smile. _**"Too lonely while I'm away chewing the granite of science in Durmstrang?"**_ He knew he was pushing his father, but he was no ten year old anymore.

For three months his father had been with the bitch, and according to Bella, Dolt even lived in the manor, but not in the same room as his father. He didn't want to know how she knew that.

" _ **It's not up to you to decide what I do with my life."**_

Harrison looked his father in the eyes, not minding the now nervous Death Eaters and surprised bitch's face, staring at them.

" _ **I think you may find yourself wrong,"**_ he hissed, enjoying the Parseltongue ability more than ever. Only he and father.

"Ms. Dolton," Harrison smiled at the bitch, composed and calm. "My pleasure."

It was how they rolled now— who would piss the other more. So far the Dark Lord was leading the score but he wasn't that far behind.

But this wasn't even about their score. He came home during winter holidays with three intentions.

Spend time with father, read books from father's library and kill the bitch.

Lord Voldemort was his. Period.

Harrison smiled at his father and looked at his father's new mistress.

He returned home with an idea to just remove her, but now he was going to make her and father understand just who he really was.

The Dark Heir.

xxx

Two nights.

His son's patience lasted only two days and Voldemort had to admit he was flattered.

He did help speeding it up a bit by allowing the moronic witch to try and talk to Harrison. The boy remained polite and calm, but in his mind, he was anything but calm. Harrison was enraged.

Voldemort was waiting in the shadowed corner, sitting in a comfortable armchair, hidden with the most powerful Dark Arts wards so that his magic couldn't be sensed and he stayed invisible.

Putting his chin on his arm, Voldemort leaned closer when the door to the room slowly opened.

" _Muffatio!" , "Stupefy!"_. His son walked into the room, throwing two spells—one to silence the room and ward from being heard outside and the other to immobilize Cassiopeia Dolton. It really interested him what Harrison would do next. It wasn't often he could see his son like that—not knowing he was watching, Harrison behaved quite differently. And he wanted to see how far his child would go to remove any competition for his attention. He knew Harrison very well. Voldemort slept with Cassiopeia a few times not really bothering with the witch, but baiting her on, waiting for his son to react.

He raised the stakes so to say, in their wicked family game.

With fascination, he watched his fourteen year old child add more wards, now from the Dark Arts branch, and then Harrison slowly walked to the bed where Dolton was lying, stupefied.

"Wakey, wakey!" Harrison slapped the immobile woman in the face, before repeating the action not so gently for a few more times.

" _Ennervate!"_ Voldemort watched the twin of his wand in Harrison's hand glow with the spell, and then Cassiopeia was awake. Even from here he could see her terrified eyes.

Harrison was a vision to behold—dressed in his high collar cloak, power radiating from his figure and most importantly the eyes—they were shining with such rage, giving the eerie feeling just by looking into them.

"You stupid child, the Dark Lord will— "

"Shut it, Dolt. I'm not interested in your blabbering. You will listen to me." Harrison pointed his wand at the witch when she opened her mouth again.

" _Vertu!"_

Ah, it was wonderful to know your child appreciated your knowledge and gladly used it.

He didn't need any woman by his side, and the reason why he dragged Dolton into this was simple—Harrison. While his sometimes moronic child thought he had not visited him in Durmstrang, he was wrong. Voldemort had been to Durmstrang each week, observing Harrison without letting the boy know. His child was no child anymore, and with age, Harrison reminded the Dark Lord more and more of himself, just with less control over his emotions and actions. And now, Voldemort wanted to know just how much his child loved him and how far the loyalty went. It was perverse, but he was as he was, and Harrison wasn't much better anyway.

Like father, like son.

"Ah, ah, bitch, breathe. I am not done with you yet." Voldemort looked at a smiling Harrison. Such language. Looked like Durmstrang had its negative effects after all.

"You see, when your stupid cunt for a head thought you could barge into my life, my home and take away my father, you forgot about something." Harrison's magic was now pressing Cassiopeia into the wall, not allowing her feet to touch the floor, her nightgown hanging from her struggling figure.

"You forgot about me, you dolt." Harrison walked closer to the horrified witch, and Voldemort finally saw what his son had in hand.

The Slytherin dagger he himself had given the boy as a present.

With one swift movement, Harrison pushed it into the woman's stomach. "You see, my father may think what he wants to think, but the truth of the matter is that," the boy leaned closer to the bleeding witch and swiftly removed the dagger, only to bury it in the woman's breast, near the heart. "Father is mine."

Voldemort watched with fascination as his child removed the dagged again, allowing red blood to soak the nightgown of the dying witch, dripping slowly onto the carpet, forming a pool of red liquid.

"Welcome to the family, bitch." Harrison mock bowed and then the dagger was inside the woman's head, the handle sticking between two dull, dead eyes.

Harrison laughed then, almost doing a happy dance, only to stop dead in tracks when he finally noticed him.

Voldemort removed all wards from his person, and was now looking at his murderer son.

"Well, well, well." He got up from his chair and moved closer to the boy who had a very guarded expression on his face that resembled his own so much.

"What can I say, my son?" His child was awaiting Cruciatus and was very surprised when none came.

Harrison surpassed all his expectations today, actually killing the stupid witch.

Harrison was a murderer with or without magic, and he was as ruthless as Voldemort was.

His son was his most loyal follower, forever, and Voldemort was truly satisfied now. Fully his and no matter what Dumbledore may try in the future, Harrison would never betray him.

"Outstanding."

He had never told his son that he loved him, knowing that was what his child wanted to hear the most. He would never say it, but it didn't mean anything. The caring part of him that he had never thought existed belonged Harrison and only him. And his boy just proved to him by killing the witch—who was supposed to be under his protection—just how much his attention meant for him. Harrison went all in, thinking about the horrible punishment as a small necessity, not knowing that there would be no punishment at all.

He knew that Harrison finally understood it only now, green eyes widening in shock and such happiness that Voldemort felt a bit uncomfortable with all the sudden emotions.

"For you, father."

xxx

Looking out of the window, he watched the moon high up in the otherwise dark skies, its shine giving the room enough illumination for him to see his cup with hot cacao and his wand, that innocently lay on the table before him.

Old, long fingers traced that wand. "Killing is never easy, and I hope you can help me when I need you in two weeks." Albus Dumbledore addressed the Elder wand , twirled it in his hand.

"I will remove the boy from Tom, I have to. There is no other way." He whispered in sadness at what he had to do. "I have waited too long as it is." The wand in his hand heated up, giving jolts of power, and Albus smiled at it.

"Thank you, my friend." Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, eyes sad but determined. No one said sacrifices for the greater good would be easy.

There was no redemption for Tom with his Horcruxes but Harrison still was a child. He had to save the boy.

There was only one way to do so.

Tom had to be removed from the picture. Even if temporarily, the Dark Lord had to die.

And then Harrison would see the light.

xxx

 _a/n Please review!_


	6. Harrison

_Thank you to those few who reviewed and let me know what you think. I really appreciate that._

 _To guest : Elder Wand in Harrison's hands? That would definitely be fun :)_

 _I did some math and the story should reach 200k words if I include all my ideas._

 _Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I get no profit from the story._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad_

Chapter Six

 _Harrison_

"Harrison, get away from there!" He demanded, raising his voice. His son looked at him, green eyes confused, and at the same time he saw Sirius Black materialize behind Harrison.

Voldemort didn't even have a second to react because suddenly Harrison's throat was cut open, and that was all he could see, hardly noticing Bella's cry and Black's laughter. His red eyes were focused on his child, wand in the air, performing all known magic to him, but he could see he was too late.

Harrison was gone.

Gone. The always vibrant Avada-green eyes were now forever dull, and there was no spark in them anymore.

He didn't pay attention to the hysterical in rage Bella who was killing everyone she saw, he didn't listen to her cries of pain- he was holding his son in his hands, his blood running all around them, flowing like a river from his child's throat.

Harrison.

He never knew pain like that, and Voldemort screamed, waking up in his room in Slytherin Manor. His hands were in his dark hair, wet with the sweat, and his breathing was ragged.

His red eyes frantically looked around the room, noticing the familiar dark furniture of his bedroom.

He had never had a nightmare before.

Grabbing his robe, he Apparated to Harrison's room. His heart was hammering in his chest, afraid the nightmare had been real. Voldemort finally swallowed the knot in his throat when he saw his boy sleeping peacefully in his bed.

A nightmare. It was all a nightmare. But the feelings from the nightmare didn't leave him for the whole night as he watched his child sleep.

He had never thought he'd find himself in the situation where the death of someone else horrified him more than his own. He hated children. All children and most adults. He even killed children.

But he couldn't hate Harrison. His own blood, his magic was packed in a perfect package that was so similar to his own. He had to admit that had Harrison not possesed the magic he had, he wouldn't be giving the boy so much attention. Had the boy turned out stupid, he would have given the boy to Bella to dowith as she pleased.

Harrison was exactly what he wanted for the closest person to him.

He couldn't not care for the child that he himself raised, a boy that was everything he wanted him to be. The perfect heir.

He would never lose Harrison.

Which meant his son needed a Horcrux. It was time for their talk.

Voldemort caressed his child's soft hair. He would not let Harrison return to Durmstrang without a Horcrux.

xxx

Pulling his cloak on, Harrison looked in the mirror. He knew he was handsome, but it wasn't something that mattered to him. It was magic that mattered. And blood.

He was pureblood, because his mother had been a witch—Mudblood or not—who had attended Hogwarts, and was therefore a magical person. And his father was a half-blood, but considering the maternal side of his father, it didn't really matter that the grandfather had been a Muggle. The Slytherin blood was what mattered.

He was the Heir of Slytherin, Harrison mused, looking at his own reflection. He smiled a lazy smile and winked at his reflection, which winked back.

It was good to be him.

Harrison slowly reached towards an innocent-looking folded paper which lay at his bed. Picking it up, green eyes observed the paper.

He had to let his father know. It was almost the end of the holidays, and he didn't want to wait another half a year to tell father what he had found.

Carefully he put the paper into the pocket of his cloak, and opened the door, stepping outside into the dimly lit corridor. The door closed with a click. _**"Close."**_ Green shimmer appeared around the door that led to his rooms. The best part of being a blood-Slytherin was that the manor listened to him. Furniture, portraits- he had talked to them all, listening to the portraits' stories since he was able to speak. His favourite was the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who for some reason seemed to be fond of him.

Slowly going down the stairs, he greeted a now animated wooden snake on the railing..

" _ **Young master, where to? "**_ A familiar voice reached his ears and Harrison looked down to smile at Nagini. The huge snake raised her head higher, coming face to face with him, and Harrison lightly nudged her nose. _**"You are way too curious, my Lady."**_ Nagini hissed in pleasure at being addressed like that and her tongue touched Harrison's cheek.

" _ **They're all fools, young prince. All stupid and wailing, nothing interesting lately. I am bored. No more games for Nagini since you left."**_ Split yellow eyes were watching him with an affection he was accustomed to. Now, many would say snakes had no expressions, but that was because they didn't speak to them—because they couldn't, because they weren't special and they weren't Slytherin descendants.

Snakes had so many expressions on their triangle heads, and Harrison was familiar with most of them.

He would never forget how Nagini, when he brought home a snake, went into rage and ate the smaller snake before he or father could do anything. He was then five, and he could remember how he had cried before his father, fat tears rolling down the cheeks. He would never forget how guilty Nagini felt after that and how she looked at him, begging for forgiveness.

But most importantly, he'd never forget his father's voice, calming him down by placing Harrison onto his lap, holding him. _**"Bad Nagini."**_ Father hissed at the snake then, making Harrison laugh. His father, the Dark Lord, tried to make him feel better.

Nagini was part of the family.

Harrison's good mood became even better, and he smiled at his childhood friend.

" _ **Then come, you'll love what I have to say to father. A very interesting gossip."**_ He didn't even have to pick her up from the floor. Nagini was curled around his shoulders in a second, her triangle head resting on his head. _**"Don't mess up my hair,"**_ he told the snake, while already opening the door to his father's study. He didn't have to knock, his father could feel him coming anyway.

There, sat Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord.

"Lucius," Harrison greeted the man politely and warm enough for Lucius Malfoy to smile sincerely back. "Harrison, wonderful to see you."

"Father, sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you." He watched his father frown for a second, probably wondering what was bothering his son. Nagini slithered down and was now lying on the Dark Lord's lap.

"Come in and sit down. Lucius will stay as there is lot to be done inside the Ministry." The Dark Lord showed to the chair opposite of him and near Lucius, and Harrison sat down. "Malfoy has papers to read while we talk." The Dark Lord shot the blonde only one look, but it was enough for the proud Malfoy to nod quickly. "Of course, My Lord."

Harrison sat down into the chair, throwing one leg over the other, and put his elbows onto the armrests.

"You will not believe what I have found out." He watched his father lean back in his larger armchair, one hand, clad in black silk, moving to rest on the armrest, and the other going to the cup of tea that floated near him. Harrison knew he resembled his father very much. The Dark Lord aged very slowly—he was just a bit older than he remembered him from when he was a baby. A handsome man with black hair, around forty years old—even if in reality he was around seventy—Harrison could understand why so many witches wanted to be in his company. Now one black brow rose, indicating that father was waiting. The red eyes were watching him closely, as Harrison leaned forward. _**"Tell me, father, what do you know about Gellert Grindelwald?"**_

" _ **Grindelwald? Why?"**_ The Dark Lord floated the cup away, giving all his attention to him.

Father was intrigued.

" _ **Because of this,"**_ Harrison hissed, reaching into his pocket for the folded paper, giving it over to father's outstretched hand.

His father red eyes quickly scanned the paper and two black eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Lucius, out."

"Yes, my Lord."

As soon as the blonde Death Eater left, the Dark Lord got up from the chair and walked around the room. He was always doing it when thinking hard.

" _ **How did you get it?"**_ Father nodded at the paper lying on his table.

" _ **Well, you see, it seems that several of our ancestors attended Durmstrang, and imbedded little magical snakes around the school. And you know how chatty they can be."**_

" _ **You chattered to the furniture and found Grindelwald's diary."**_ His father didn't even seem to be surprised. If anyone knew how he ticked, it was papa. _**"So this is real?"**_ Father asked him in all seriousness now, sitting back into his armchair, moving Nagini's lazy body with one hand.

" _ **Very real, and I think one of them belongs to us."**_ He watched his father smile at him, eyes twinkling. _ **"You are very weird, my son."**_ Father looked at him with piercing eyes. Look who's talking! _**"But that is a compliment."**_

Oh.

That felt good. He nodded his thanks for to the compliment as his father stood up and he joined immediately.

" _ **We have the stone, and somewhere are the Elder wand and the invisibility cloak."**_

Harrison smiled a rare smile when his father hugged him briefly.

" _ **And I have a present for you, my darling child."**_ His father was looking at him with serious red eyes. _**"What do you know about Horcruxes?"**_

xxx

He twirled the gold ring with a black stone engraved with what Marvolo Gaunt called the Peverell coat of arms. Or so his father had thought.

"You see, it's not a coat of arms, it's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows," he leaned towards his father, giving the ring to the older man.

"Durmstrang has at least seven of those symbols around the school. Grindelwald was obsessed with them, and left clues behind to those who searched. This is a Hallow, Father. The resurrection stone, to be more precise." He was absolutely sure it was a Hallow, but also, he somehow could feel father's magic when he held the ring.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Father asked him, looking at him with a knowing look on his face.

The ring was back in his hands, and Harrison concentrated on the vibes from it. It felt like father. It was a feeling as if a bit of his father was locked inside the golden ring.

"It's a part of you," Harrison whispered, looking at his father in confusion. "What is this?"

" _ **That my son, is a Horcrux. A part of my soul that could be used should anything happen to this body to bring me back to life. It's an escape from death, Harrison."**_ It should shock him to find out his father cut out a part of himself and trapped inside the ring, but it didn't. He wasn't living in the fantasy life where his father was a fairy. He knew who his father was. The Dark Lord, the most powerful sorcerer of the last century.

But to think he had put a part of himself into a real Hallow was a bit creepy even for him. Yes, father hadn't known that, but still…

" _ **How many do you have?"**_ He asked, looking at the ring in awe. A Deathly Hallow. A Horcrux.

" _ **Three."**_ Oh wow. He wanted to ask what the other two were, but he knew father wouldn't tell.

" _ **I want you to create your own Horcrux before you leave for Durmstrang."**_ Did he just hear what he thought he had? _**"What?! No way am I tearing my soul apart. I am not ready for such shit."**_

" _ **Language."**_

" _ **Language? What the hell does language matter if you want me to tear my soul apart?"**_ He would be screaming by now had they spoken in English, but when he was angry, hissing became harsher and faster but not louder. His father's hypocrisy knew no bounds. It was always like that. Don't smoke, don't drink and no drugs, but here is how to cast a Crucio. The Dark Side wasn't that fun when your dad decided what was good and what was bad.

" _ **You will make a Horcrux, Harrison. It's not negotiable."**_ He stared at his father who stared back. He knew this look—father was serious. _**"Why? Why would you want me to tear apart my soul when you refuse me some branches of Dark Magic."**_ He laughed at father then. _**"You refused me Necromancy because I'm too young for this, but it's perfectly fine to tear your fourteen years old soul apart. Don't you think that's a biiiit hypocritical?"**_ Harrison got up from the desk and moved across the room, waiting for his father's answer.

" _ **What would you do if anything happened to me?"**_

He hadn't expected this question and turned to look at father in confusion.

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **I beg your pardon, not what, you know better than that, Harrison. I raised you well."**_ The Dark Lord got up from the armchair and stood next to him.

" _ **Imagine I die. What would you do then?"**_ Red eyes were watching his very closely. Not blinking.

" _ **You won't die! You have horcruxes!"**_ He almost screamed, not wanting to even think about it.

It was his Boggart—his dead father.

" _ **Exactly."**_ His father shook him by the shoulders. " _ **And you don't have any. Imagine how I feel."**_

It was the closest to "I love you" in his whole life. He had never heard his father say those words to him, but actions spoke louder than words when your father was a Dark Lord.

Tears almost left his eyes at the tender look in red eyes, and suddenly he understood how stupid he was being. It was for his own good. He wasn't a fan of the idea to tear his soul apart, but if it meant staying with father forever and ever, it was definitely worth it. _**"Alright, papa,"**_ he nodded, doubts leaving completely when a beautiful, genuine smile graced his father's face. _**"That's my boy."**_

Xxx

The Dark Lord had been doing that for years, showing him his greatest possession, and reminding him that he did not have such relationship with his son, and even if he had, his son would be nothing compared to the Dark Lord's. And the most bitter part was that Lucius, somewhere deep in his heart, agreed with him.

The Dark Lord wasn't the only who was proud of his son. Every Death Eater who had known Harrison had a great deal of respect and awe for the boy, and Lucius was no exception. He watched the boy grow up to become a son he would die for to have.

Draco would never be Harrison. Never would his child possess the magic and charisma that were so purely Harrison. He would never respect his son the way he respected the Dark Heir. He would never be in such awe of Draco as he was when he watched Harrison perform magic. Harrison always stood near his father, or sat on the armrest of the Dark Lord's throne, and it pained Lucius that he wasn't as near to his son as the Dark Lord was to his.

Lord Voldemort was a better father than he was.

Or Harrison was a better son.

He really didn't want to think about it.

A gloved hand straightened the long blonde hair, and serpent-head cane in hand, Lucius Malfoy prepared to apparate away from the Slytherin Manor, when he heard someone call his name.

"Lucius!"

He turned around, blond hair twirling together with his head, and then Lucius smiled.

"Barty!" His best friend since school was approaching him quickly, almost running, a mad grin illuminating handsome face.

"Oi, brother, you won't believe what happened at the manor a week ago," Barty was always speaking rather fast, tongue mimicking one of a snake. "It was a blast!"

Lucius didn't notice any difference when he spoke to the Dark Lord and Harrison. "Well, tell me, what are you waiting for? Thunder and lightning?" He nudged Barty Crouch, who leaned closer to him. "Have you seen the Dolton bitch?" There was so much excitement in the other man's voice that Lucius' eyebrows shot up without his consent. He actually hadn't seen Cassiopeia Dolton since their last dinner which went not so well, as the witch had hoped. Where was she?

"Actually, I haven't," he replied and smiled back when a very nasty smirk appeared on Barty's face. "Don't tell me it was Harrison." Lucius' amusement and curiosity were met with rich laughter from his friend.

Nodding his head several times, Barty whispered. "With a Slytherin dagger."

Well, it should shock him that Harrison, who was just fourteen, had killed his father's mistress, but it didn't. It made a lot of sense, and Lucius again found himself wondering if Draco would have ever done such a thing for his attention.

The answer was no, and he knew it. His son would whine and stomp his foot, not butcher a witch with a dagger. Not that he wanted Draco to kill for him—it was the knowledge and sureness that his son would do something like that if necessary that he wished for.

"How do you know?" Lucius looked at his friend, noting the wicked brown eyes shining with adoration for the boy.

"Harrison came to see Bella, and I was there. He told us." He could hear a bit of pride in Barty's voice. Harrison was extremely close to Bella, and very close to Barty Crouch, something that both Death Eaters never failed to mention again and again. He wasn't that close to the boy but he knew Harrison liked him. They have been to several Quidditch Finals, taking Harrison, Barty and Bella to the Malfoy lounge on the balcony, having the best view of the arena. Lucius enjoyed Harrison's company because the boy was witty and interesting to talk to.

"I take it Bella is happy?" He asked with a small, knowing smile.

"Elated, my friend, elated."

"She raised him well," Lucius said out loud, without wanting it.

Barty's brown eyes were now piercing him, and he knew his friend understood what bothered him.

"He's Harrison." Barty shrugged his shoulders, smiling at him. "He's unique."

Lucius smiled a bitter smile. Too true.

Too true.

xxx

He threw his cloak onto the floor and called for the house elf.

"Ditty!"

"Young Master," the ugly creature shivered before him. He never liked house elves.

"Is dinner ready? Is father here?" He asked impatiently, grabbing another cloak from the closet.

"Master is already seated at the table." The house elf shivered at his angry glare. "And why wasn't I called earlier then?" This cloak fit perfectly, its pale blue colour fitting his blonde hair and grey eyes.

He dismissed the stupid creature and quickly moved towards the dining room, down the stairs. Draco walked quickly, only coming to a halt when he heard his father's laughter, which was followed by mother's.

So that was why he was temporarily forgotten. Nothing new, though. The granite steps of the staircase seemed to never end. With each step, when his dragonskin shoes connected with the cold stone, he could hear the conversation better and better.

"Lucius, did you know that Martisha Borgstone was an alcoholic and a shameful woman, who had three lovers at the same time?" His mother's light voice reached him, and Draco smirked at the satisfaction he could hear in her voice. Something had made his mother very happy. He had heard of the Borgstone woman, and vividly remembered how his mother loathed the other witch.

Draco knew that as soon as he stepped into the room, this conversation would end. Mother and father never talked about such things openly with him.

Father's laughter was also happy, and Draco pursed his lips, listening quietly.

"I actually saw Gerard Borgstone today, and he asked me to deliver his gratitude to you. He's getting divorced, and the harlot will fly out with nothing." Father's amusement could easily be heard in his unusually pleasant tone. "Well done!" Father laughed again, and Draco had to admit he had never heard his father laugh so much with genuine laughter. "How did you pull it off, Narcissa?"

Draco stopped near the corner. The large mahogany doors were wide open, but he didn't go in. He stayed where he was, listening to the conversation.

He knew who else was there in the room with his parents.

"It was so wonderful, Lucius! To see her rodent eyes widen with horror, oh, it was simply magical!" His mother's voice was really happy, and Draco smiled. His mom was really smart. His smile disappeared at the next words. "But I am afraid I am not the one Lord Borgstone should truly thank. I wouldn't have known anything, had it not been for Harrison."

There it was again. The feeling of incompetence, uselessness and jealousy, mixed with a heavy portion of envy.

It was always Harrison.

If you listened to his father, it would be something along the lines of "Harrison this, Harrison that. Harrison, Harrison, Harrison."

He wasn't Harrison, and he hated both himself and Harrison.

"You are truly your father's son, Harrison. He has every reason to be proud." Draco felt tears behind his eyelids that were closed tightly.

"Thank you, Lucius." And here was the voice he hated.

Harrison Gaunt.

"I am glad I could help Narcissa with her little feud. Borgstone's daughter is in her seventh year in Durmstrang, that's how I knew. The rest was easy." The slight hissing was traceable in the voice, and Draco shivered uneasily.

Easy.

He had enough.

They had been sort-of friends when they were smaller, but after several incidents, Harrison started to freak him out.

The first time was when Harrison had almost killed Theo. They were five and playing some stupid game, when an argument between Theo and Harrison escalated. Theo pushed Harrison away, making him fall, and stomped on Harrison's just-built magical Lego creation, which was an exact copy of the magnificent Slytherin castle.

Seconds later Theo started screaming, and Draco remembered the faces of father, aunt Bella and Theo's dad. Theo had stopped screaming and was now having problems breathing, face in agony. Nothing the adults had tried to do had helped, and Draco already thought that Theo would now die, when the Dark Lord himself had walked into the room and simply picked up his son.

Hissing was coming from the Dark Lord's lips, and was answered in the same hissing from his son. "Teach your children their places, or I will do so for you." The Dark Lord's voice was cold and commanding, making two adults in the room bow with apologies. Aunt Bella stood smiling, looking proudly at Harrison in the Dark Lord's arms.

And the second time was when he had sneaked into the Death Eater meeting, when he was twelve. It had taken place in the Malfoy Manor and Draco knew ways around his home. He still wished he had never gone to spy. He wished he could unsee what he had witnessed there.

The Dark had tortured twelve people, all dying extremely painful deaths, and Harrison just sat there, on the Dark Lord's chair's armrest, smiling proudly at his father.

The boy was a fucking lunatic, even worse than Aunt Bella.

Harrison was just extremely creepy, no one ever knowing what he could—or would—do.

But most of all, he hated Harrison because his father would swap them in a second if he could. It had always been like this. Even the Dark Lord himself was enamoured by Harrison, not to mention mere Death Eaters.

There was a shining star in the dark night sky and the best Draco could do was to follow the star, but never be the star himself. This was how he grew up, behind a shadow of the mighty Harrison. At least Hogwarts was free from the Slytherin Heir. He could only imagine what Harrison would do in Hogwarts...

Raising his head, Draco entered the room, somehow meeting the eerie green eyes first. Just by looking at them, he knew Harrison had known he was nearby all this time.

"Draco, you're late." His father's voice wasn't as happy anymore, and the laughter stopped.

Yes, that was his life.

xxx

He ducked, and rolled to his right side. He was truly impressed now.

A soundless yellow light flew towards him, and only due to his vast knowledge of the Dark Arts, could he defend himself with the countercurse.

" _Aspere!"_ The yellow light disappeared, and now he shot his own curse, also silently.

Black light flew towards his opponent, and Severus found himself astonished when the boy managed to block it with a counter-curse.

It seemed the Dark Lord really invested his time into Harrison's education, and apart from Durmstrang gave his son lessons on Dark Magic. The curse he had fired at Harrison was very dark magic, and the counter-curse even more so.

Severus had good sight and therefore could see the green eyes of his opponent twinkle with mischief. Not good.

Hissing left Harrison's mouth and seconds later around twenty deadly cobras appeared all around them. The boy smiled before hissing a command at the snakes, as suddenly they all wanted to bite Severus. He drew his wand in a circle, using fire to destroy all snakes when he heard Harrison's voice again.

" _Obsecro!"_

Severus threw all his power behind the shield to protect himself from an analog of Cruciatus. The boy was fully trained in the Dark Arts, and he was only fourteen. While he held the shield, one of the snakes crept up to him and bit him in the ankle.

Harrison jumped up several time in glee, having won a duel with Severus Snape for the very first time. The win was purely Slytherin-ish. Using snakes had been a brilliant idea, and Severus smiled at the beaming boy. "Congratulation, Harrison."

"Thank you, Severus." The boy smiled his dazzling smile, looking him in the eyes. "It's nice to know that I improve."

He looked the boy over. The dark cloak with high collar reached the boy's knees, silver snakes decorating the hem of the collar and sleeves. Around the boy's neck hung the heavy Slytherin locket, emeralds fitting the green eyes of its owner. Harrison's gaze was relaxed and content.

"Karkaroff thinks you're a demon, did you know that?" He asked the boy who laughed out loud.

"Does he really?" Harrison looked at him with sly, mischievous eyes. "I wonder why," the boy smiled at him innocently.

"It may have something to do with the fact that you took over control of the school, using many students. You and your friends wreaking havoc in Durmstrang," Severus started slowly, in his velvet baritone that so spooked idiots Gryffindors. "Or it could be that you seem to lack the knowledge as to what curfew actually means." He looked at amused green eye. "Or maybe, just perhaps, it has to do with using Dark Magic openly at school." He looked as one black eyebrow rose, green eyes twinkling even more. "Or it could be the three pureblood heiresses, who now cry their broken hearts out? Which one do you think it is, Harrison?"

"Jeeez, no idea." It was all games for the boy.

"In Hogwarts you would be shipped off to Azkaban for the rolliking and revelling you do in Durmstrang." He glared at the Slytherin Heir, who was now smiling.

"Severus, I may have no choice but to listen to father chewing me up every time that idiot Karkaroff runs to him, but I will not be listening to this bullshit from you."

"Language."

"You just have seen me cast some heavy Dark Magic, and you still say language, just like my father does." Harrison sneered then. "As if I am a fucking child."

You are one, he wanted to say, but refrained from that. They had a very good relationship and often Harrison opened up about one thing or another. Necromancy, for example.

The boy was simply fascinated with Necromancy and even managed to read the few books on the Darks Art that could be found in the Durmstrang library. All books on this subject were completely forbidden for Harrison by the Dark Lord, and not one Death Eater was to give him access to their library when it came to Necromancy.

It seemed that Lord Voldemort was afraid for his child's sanity and therefore made this very smart move that Severus agreed with. Necromancy was something no fourteen year old should dabble in. There had never been a sane Necromancer in the history of wizarding world.

The Dark Lord forbade Necromancy and Harrison had started to rebel, but even Severus knew the boy would never go directly against his father. He would obey, even when trying to drive them all insane.

As long as the Dark Lord lived, Harrison would not be allowed to study Necromancy in its earnest. While he knew that the Dark Lord could raise Inferies, a fully trained Necromancer with a talent would be capable of much more.

"Don't forget that all actions have consequences," he said to the boy and bowed his head briefly. "I wish you a good evening at the Quidditch Finale."

"You're not going?" Harrison asked curiously.

"I don't like Quidditch and you know it." The boy smiled sheepishly, nodding his head. "Good evening, Severus. And thank you."

"Until tomorrow, Harrison." Severus smiled at the boy, before turning away and walking towards the apparition point. An uneasy feeling grew in his chest, and Severus turned around, looking at the still standing Harrison, who was waving at him.

Severus pursed his lips and concentrated on the apparition. It was just a feeling, he told himself.

All was good.

Wasn't it?

xxx

"That is the biggest motherfucking rune circle I have ever seen. Never seen such complicated shit." Green eyes were looking pensively at the runes on the floor, taking in the heavy opened books that his father was now concentrated on. Harrison winced as he remembered who he was in the room with.

Now would come the standard blah blah blah.

"From now on, for each time your mouth mutters some profanities, you'll be enjoying a Crucio." Red eyes weren't looking at the books now, instead drilling a hole in Harrison's head. "I've had enough. My son will not be swearing like a drunken muggle sailor."

Well, this was something new. He was sure he'd get a few enjoyable Crucios today, after the Quidditch finale, especially if Krum lost. Harrison couldn't really help himself, the profanities seemed to flow out of his mouth before his brain caught up. He didn't do it on purpose. Sort of.

"Do you plan on Crucio'ing me before or after I tear my soul apart?" His raised eyebrows were answered with the ones of his father. "Cheeky today, aren't we?" The Dark Lord's voice was calm, but Harrison could hear a warning in it.

"Well, it's not every day you give me a chance to do something interesting, like tearing my fully-functional soul apart." His sarcasm was heavy, and a small glare from father let him know it was heard. "Do you want me to lose a limb also?" He just couldn't stop angering his father, even if he kind of agreed on the whole Horcrux thing.

He wasn't joking about the limb though. The Dark Arts training with Lord Voldemort meant that Harrison had experienced almost every Dark Curse before learning to cast it. He'd lost his limbs lots of times during the lessons, only to be reattached later when learning the counter curses or dark healing magic.

His dad had no problems hacking his arms and legs off. And the worst was that it didn't really bother him or father. Insanity was surely their family trait, not that he'd voice his opinion anytime soon.

Even while angering the Dark Lord, Harrison felt calmer now, knowing his father wasn't mortal. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"You will definitely lose a limb if you don't shut up now." Father glared at him before resuming reading the book, the bone-white wand drawing complicated patterns in the air.

"Just try not to maim my treasure, or you'll never babysit your grandchildren." Harrison barely ended the sentence when he fell down under a Crucio. Great. Looked like father didn't want to be a grandpa yet.

"If you're done playing a fool, I'd like to proceed with the ritual. We don't have that much time if you still want to go to the World Championship."

Crucio was something he got used to, and this time it was very short, so Harrison easily rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Let's do it then because I have to see Krum win." He'd have to do the ritual anyway so why wait? And if Victor managed to fuck up, Harrison would lose a lot of money. Victor Krum was a good friend, extremely loyal and brave ever since meeting Harrison in Durmstrang. However, even if Krum was two years older than him, it was Harrison who was the leader in their friendship.

"I will be joining you tonight." His father's voice was quiet as he seemed to be absorbed by whatever he was reading. Harrison quickly got up, glancing at father with curious eyes. "Since when do you go watching Quidditch?" He inquired, looking at his father who was now walking around the rune circle, checking everything.

"Since today."

Duh...If father didn't want to answer, Harrison knew there was nothing that would make his father talk.

"Now, forget about the stupid sport and concentrate on the runes. Look at them closely." His father was now standing behind the rune circle, holding something in his palm.

"What do you have in your palm?" Harrison asked absentmindedly, checking the runes. Well, he knew about seventy percent of those runes and what there were for, but he couldn't really tell what the other thirty percent were, until he saw one very familiar rune. What the…

"Is that a Necromancy rune? And this one, and this one," Harrison quickly located the other Necro-runes, and glanced at father with accusatory glance. "You said no Necromancy, but you yourself dabble in it without any problems!" He was truly pissed. "The topic that interested him the most was not available to him, but father had no problems using it himself.

"Before you burst into flames from your anger, remember that I am a Dark Lord and an adult." His father's mocking tone was not helping. "You are fourteen with unstable magic and flickery control over it, and you want me to allow you the section of Dark Arts that propels even the most sane people into insanity? Think again."

He had good control over his magic! His eyes seemed to speak instead of words as he glared at his father.

"Good is not good enough. You have to have perfect control over your magic." The Dark Lord was now glaring at him. "Constant perfect control, Harrison."

"Fuck control!" He didn't really say it out loud, did he?

" _Crucio!"_

He did. Oops.

xxx

He wanted to take his wand and hit his stupid child with it on the stupid head.

His boy was brilliant, but a moron at the same time. Maybe it was Barty's influence, maybe it was Bella's, or maybe Harrison had always been this reckless. Voldemort pursed his lips as Harrison rolled on the carpet again, getting up. Three Crucios in twenty minutes.

Green eyes were glaring at him, and Voldemort almost rolled his eyes in annoyance. They were wasting the time they did not have.

"Drill this information into you head," Voldemort started his speech, making Harrison close his mouth, and most likely save a Crucio for a later time. "The Horcrux needs a source, a will and a sacrifice. You have to mean it when you cast the Killing Curse on the victim for it to tear your soul apart and put it in here." His palm opened up and Harrison's green eyes immediately darted to the small round object in his palm. A golden coin with three-headed snake was warm in his hand.

"Is that Salazar Slytherin's coin?" His child was awed, and Voldemort was very pleased. He specifically chose the thousand year old gold coin to be Harrison's Horcrux. Salazar Slytherin had always had this coin on himself when he was alive, and somehow Harrison had found the coin when he was examining the manor as a child. The first coin with the first Slytherin coat of arms, the three-headed snake.

Voldemort concentrated and tried to feel his son's emotions. He winced a second later.

Harrison's emotions were all over the place. No concentration, no control at the moment. He couldn't make his child create a Horcrux if the boy couldn't concentrate.

With a sigh, he finally spoke. "Go get ready for the finale, we'll perform the ritual after the match, when you have calmed yourself. This specific ritual prohibits all strong emotions because you need full control of your mind and magic to correctly tear your soul apart. I don't want you to go insane just because you can't wait for a Quidditch match." Voldemort felt some weird feeling in his chest, not really happy with the delay of the ritual. Then again, that was the reason he'd accompany Harrison today, to make sure his son returned alive.

The nightmare still bothered him, and the fact that Dumbledore was suddenly eerily quiet lately didn't make him feel better. Especially after Severus had shared the thoughts of one Sirius Black about murdering his son.

"Are you sure?" His son stood near him, green eyes confused.

"No, I am not." Voldemort sneered a bit. "But I did promise you the Quidditch finale, so we'll have to postpone our ritual for a few hours." He put the golden coin onto the table. He wasn't the best father, but he always held his word when it concerned his child.

"Thank you, papa." Harrison was smiling now, and Voldemort smiled back a tiny smile. Papa.

Forever his Harrison.

"Give me your word, son."

Harrison stopped at the door and looked at him confused.

"Give me your word you will finish the ritual when we return." Harrison seemed to sense that something was bothering his father, but instead of questions, his son again proved why he was so perfect.

"I give you my word, father. I promise I'll create a Horcrux."

xxx

Slowly pacing the floor of the waiting room, she glanced at Barty, who was dressed in his usual dark leather cloak, sitting on a chair, his left foot tapping the floor with no rhythm.

"Stop it!" She snapped at the annoying Death Eater, who only grinned back.

"Come on, Bella, don't ruin my good mood!" Barty cackled without a reason, and Bella sneered.

Wacko.

The doors to the waiting room opened, making both Death Eaters bow when the Dark Lord entered first. He was so handsome. Bella's eyes were looking at the perfect features before slowly trailing towards the other person behind the Dark Lord.

Harrison had a black-green cloak on with its typical high collar, silver snakes slithering up and down the dark sleeves. While the Dark Lord had, as always, a black, spacey, billowing cloak, Harrison preferred more military style cloaks, shorter and more straight than his father's. Bella smiled at Harrison when he winked at her, pleasure burning in her heart. Harrison was wearing a cloak she had given him earlier, and that was enough to make her soul sing.

"Harrison, use the portkey to the Malfoy Manor. I wish to speak to those two alone." Bella raised her eyebrows, just like Barty did. Harrison nodded simply and portkeyed away.

"Now, you both listen very carefully." The Dark Lord was very serious and both Death Eaters stopped smiling, bowing again.

"You will keep your eyes on the stadium and on Harrison, not the game." Red eyes locked with hers. "Do you understand it?" Bella nodded very quickly, not liking where this was going.

She dared, only because of Harrison. "Is it Dumbledore, my Lord?" She knew she'd get a Crucio now, but instead the Dark Lord nodded slowly. "If you see anything suspicious, get Harrison away immediately. No questions, no idiotic waiting. If you see the Order, your priority is Harrison."

Now she was truly afraid. Bella glanced at Barty who wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Yes, my Lord," they answered in unison, bowing their heads.

Bella wasn't looking forward to the finale anymore.

"If you fail, you die. I am clear enough?"

They nodded quickly. "Barty, apparate to Harrison."

As soon as Crouch Junior left, the Dark Lord looked at her.

"Your cousin, Sirius Black, wants to kill Harrison. And Dumbledore to abduct him. This is a major risk going to the match, however, a promise is a promise." That fucking mutt! Blasted blood traitor! Damned Dumbledore!

Looking at her Master, she whispered. "Harrison is my life, my Lord. I will die protecting him no matter what. I swear, Master."

She would kill herself otherwise.

Her Master was looking her over, eyes trailing her beautiful grey dress, lingering on her breasts and she could do nothing but feel a rush of such lust that she almost fainted from the intensity of it.

Red eyes locked with her brown ones, and Bella thought she would definitely faint when the Dark Lord raised his hand, motioning for her to stand up, and then he stepped so close she forgot how to breathe. The Dark Lord lowered his head and she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss was short, but she still couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.

"Protect our child, Bella."

She thought she would die from the happiness that overwhelmed her. Our child. Our.

She was Harrison's mother in the Dark Lord's eyes.

The Dark Lord stepped away and quietly apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Bella took a couple of breaths to steady herself and focus.

When she apparated away, there was only one thought in her mind.

Their son.

xxx


	7. Knocking on the Darkness' door

_a/n Thank you for your great reviews, alert and favourites._

 _Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad_

—

Chapter Seven

 _Knocking on the Darkness' door_

Someone pushed harshly from the right, and someone pushed at the back, making her almost lose her footing. With a sigh, she pushed back, going forwards the stairs that led to her seat in the arena.

The large stair landing was close, and she stopped in the corner, letting the flow of people through. She put her right hand to her ear and sighed when she found her earring missing.

Gathering her strength, she ran up the stairs again and again, until she hit someone flat in the back.

She was about to say "I'm sorry" when the person turned around.

Shock filled her, making her think that maybe she was Looney after all. Everything she dreamt of flashed before her eyes, emotions overwhelming for a second. He was real.

The boy from her dreams was looking at her with his cold green eyes, and she didn't know what to do.

She thought it were just dreams, but here he was, looking at her like she was a mental case.

Which she probably was, Luna concluded after all.

"Are you all there?" The boy spoke, turning to face her now fully. With overloaded senses, Luna noticed a heavy magical presence behind the green-eyed boy.

Shimmering bugs were flying in circles around the father and son—she just knew it—, and she finally opened her mouth, noticing that no one was pushing her now, and that no one was approaching them from any sides.

"I have never seen so many Magical Wrath Fairies," Luna breathed out, admiring the fairies which buzzed around, illuminating the pair.

She thought she saw pity in his gaze before he smiled. "Neither have I." She heard a light snort from the brown haired wizard, and a little laugh came from the woman that was standing near them.

"Magical Wrath Fairies don't appear without a reason. They give you a warning," she shivered a bit when a very heavy gaze landed on her.

She would never have guessed that this handsome, normal wizard with dark brown eyes was the Dark Lord himself, if she hadn't seen him in her dreams as well. "Today is the day for decisions to be made that will impact the future."

"You mean Quidditch?" The green-eyed boy asked in annoyance.

"The Magical Wrath Fairies don't share their secrets."

She shrugged her shoulders at four identical stares. "What is your name?" The Dark Lord asked, one eyebrow raised at her, eyes pensive. His eyes were now dark brown but she could see specks of red.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she offered with a smile while still marvelling the shimmering fairies.

A bark of laughter came from another man, who had brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a black leather robe. "Xenophilius Lovegood is the editor of The Quibbler magazine. She fits right in. A nutter family." He snorted, his tongue sticking out like one of a snake from time to time.

"Come now," Lord Voldemort started to turn around when the boy hissed, bringing his father's attention to her. They both stared at her, and Luna looked down with a curious gaze, to see what had caused the attention of the two wizards.

There, on a long silver chain hung her father's gift, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

Some hissing went between the two, and Luna marvelled at the sound of the language of snakes.

Slytherin Heirs.

She _was_ a Ravenclaw, even if a looney one.

"Until next time, Miss Lovegood," the boy smiled at her and followed his father, who was already walking away with a black-haired woman and a man in a leather cloak.

There would be a next time, she knew it, because if he was real then the dreams could also be a premonition. There was a lot to think about but at the same time what was supposed to happen would happen and Luna ran up the stairs again, going now towards her seat.

xxx

They had almost reached the Malfoy lounge, and were now even higher up the stadium when another pathetic creature appeared on their way.

Bella licked her red lips, eyes squinted in pleasure as she observed the girl. Her brown eyes noted the expensive robes that were now on the dirty floor, as the girl clutched tightly to her son.

"I will do anything you want," the blue-eyed, black-haired creature sobbed, not letting go of Harrison's leg. Suddenly, the pathetic creature's eyes found hers and the girl bleated. "Madam Lestrange, I am Amelia Brax, pureblood in fifth generation." The disbelieving Dark Lord and highly amused Barty were staring at the girl, as she continued to babble. "Please, please don't leave me, Harrison, I will do what you want, whatever you want."

Bella was always elated to hear she was Harrison's mother. The girl was pureblood, but only in the fifth generation, and her Harrison could do much better.

Plus, he was fourteen. A baby.

"Don't you dare get my mother involved!"

Her baby—who obviously wasn't as innocent as she would have liked him to be—now pulled the girl to her feet and pushed her closer, almost hissing at her.

"Don't embarrasssss yourself any more than you already have," Harrison's voice was impatient now. "We've had thisss conversation two timesss now. I have been very generoussss, but my patience is not endlessss." When Harrison's hissing accent got stronger, it meant he had getting truly angry.

Her son pushed the girl away, and Bella smiled at her heartbroken blue eyes.

Pathetic creature, unworthy of her perfect son. She was his mother and she was Bellatrix Lestrange, and therefore she visited Durmstrang very often, trying to get as much information as she could. She had her baby boy to protect.

While Harrison didn't do anything other than exist, the witches of Durmstrang couldn't stop themselves when it came to the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding society. Slytherin blood with Parseltongue ability, pureblood, richer than the Malfoys, father the Dark Lord himself, mother from the house of Black, and those green eyes that charmed without trying, add to that incredible magic. They just couldn't resist, all wanting the ultimate goal— to join the Slytherin family.

None of them were worthy. Stupid, dirty sluts, wishing to get their greedy hands on her darling child.

Her Master hissed something and when Harrison hissed back, the Dark Lord actually snorted. "Come, we have wasted a lot of time as it is," there was lingering amusement in her Master's voice, and Bella promised herself to ask Harrison later what it was about.

Maybe he would tell…

Still deep in her thoughts, Bellatrix followed behind the Dark Lord and Harrison, Barty in front.

She had to push the young sluts and weird girls out of her mind and focus.

Somehow, Bella thought, it was going to be alright since Master was here as well.

xxx

"You dumb arse! What the fuck are you doing?!" The scream was loud and Victor Krum seemed to hear it as well, as he flew closer to the tribune where the boy stood, fist flying in the air in anger while screaming at the Bulgarian Seeker.

"One million, Krum! Stop fucking around and get the damned sssnitch!" The bark was harsh, and Sirius grit his teeth, looking at the mad teenager.

He had grown since their last meeting, but the eyes stayed the same. He could see them from his seat in the nearby tribune, under heavy disillusion charms.

The green-black cloak with high collar, the heavy shining locket around the neck and those green eyes that shone with anger now—he could see the boy very well. He saw those eyes in his dreams and in his nightmares.

Even better he could see his fucking cousin with other trash Death Eaters. The man sitting next to the devil-child was the devil himself, and Sirius knew that because of the way everyone behaved around the dark-clad person. That was the bastard who killed James. That was the bastard who seduced Lily. That was the bastard who was Harrison's blood father.

"What do you mean, you don't see the snitch?! What the hell are you doing there then?!" The brat didn't care about anyone else at the moment, screaming at Krum, and Sirius watched as Voldemort grabbed the sleeve of the boy's robe and pulled him into the seat. Because of Albus' spell that had been cast on the balcony before allowed to hear everything.

Some angry hissing later, Harrison again was jumping in front of the parapet. "The snitch has been in the left upper corner all this time, near the Irish tribunes! Are you fucking blind or what?"

"Sit down, Harrison. You have earned ten Crucio as it is. We don't want to permanently damage you, do we now?" Sirius heard the cold voice and looked at Albus, who was watching the pair very closely.

"It's not my fault Victor is suddenly blind and dumb!" The Dark Lord actually rolled his now-brown eyes at the boy before hissing something. Bellatrix was smiling, sitting next to Harrison, nodding her head in agreement to Harrison's words.

As if they were a fucking family.

They all deserved to die painful deaths for what they had done to others.

James…

"And who gave you a million galleons, Harrison? I know I didn't," Voldemort smiled a tiny smile that terrified Sirius. Bellatrix looked innocently around, but Barty Crouch looked down when Voldemort looked at him.

"We'll have a word later, Barty."

Sirius even knew what word they would be having—Crucio.

"Yes, yes, later. Now I have to make sure I don't lose this million," Harrison quickly intervened.

"Krum, move it! Come ooooon!" The green-eyed monster screamed loudly when both Krum and the Irish Seeker plummeted towards the ground, following the snitch.

"Kill him, Krum, but get the snitch!" Sirius noticed Voldemort showing Harrison three fingers, probably adding to the Crucio count. The boy had no chance to be normal with a father like that, but Sirius still refused to see Albus' point. He didn't think they could turn the boy to their side, there was too much damage done already.

The boy was urging his lackey Krum to kill for the win, and Sirius gripped his wand tighter when the Bulgarian tribunes screamed in delight.

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you, Victor!" Harrison was jumping up and down, celebrating his victory and many won millions.

Soon, you brat, soon.

xxx

He had been watching Tom and Harrison for one and a half hours, and the conclusions he came to didn't really make him happy.

He didn't see the Dark Lord, the corrupted, evil sorcerer, when Tom talked or looked at Harrison.

He saw a father.

When Harrison screamed first, he had seen Tom smile for a second before his face regained its neutral expression.

When the drinks and appetizers were offered, he had seen Harrison grab his father's drink and steal his treats. He saw Tom's affection for the boy when he swatted his hand away from his treats instead of punishing his son with a Crucio.

When Harrison looked at his father, Albus saw only love.

Pure love fused with adoration could be seen in the boy's unique-green eyes when Harrison looked at Tom, and when Tom smiled a true smile, Albus understood that there was a big problem with his plan.

He hadn't planned on the two Slytherins to be so close.

He hadn't planned on Harrison to be so enamoured and not at all afraid of Tom.

But most of all, it had never occurred to him that he could have been wrong about Tom's capability to love, because Tom loved his son, and Albus didn't know what to do now.

If he went with the original plan and killed Tom…

He just could imagine what the boy's reaction would be to that.

He would never turn to Light if something happened to his father. There had to be another way to persuade the boy.

Then again, if he didn't remove Tom, there would be no way to get to Harrison and keep him.

Albus sighed, looking at the evil, but happy family.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Tom, he had to find another way.

Closing his blue eyes for a second to collect his thoughts, Albus felt light shiver go down his spine and he quickly opened his eyes, his gaze immediately locking with furious, shining red eyes.

Tom was looking at him, and Albus knew Voldemort knew it was him, charms or no charms. Albus took the Elder Wand and removed the charms from his person. If Tom knew, it didn't matter anymore.

"Sirius, we will leave tonight. The plan has changed." Albus broke eye-contact with Tom to look at Sirius Black, when with horror, he noticed the empty space near him.

Sirius was gone.

Albus quickly looked at Tom again and saw fury and rage he had never seen before in those red eyes.

It seemed his most brilliant student came to the same conclusion as he had.

Sirius was hunting Harrison.

The anti-apparition wards were up, just like on all matches, and would be removed in half an hour after the ceremony for winners, and until that time, it was possible to get away by foot only.

Albus looked with a worrying heart as green eyes suddenly zoomed onto his. They were truly unique eyes, just like the boy was. He observed the hissing between father and son, green eyes not leaving his face.

As he looked at the two Slytherins, they looked back at him, red and green eyes that were very similar in their expressions.

They both hated him.

xxx

Watching his son scream at Krum was amusing, he had to admit, even though Harrison was quickly earning Crucio-points.

Not taking away his gaze from Harrison, Voldemort thought about what the looney girl had said.

She was definitely not all there, but something about her words disturbed him. Plus, she had been wearing a Deathly Hallow symbol around her neck.

As soon as immediate danger to his son was over, Voldemort planned on finding the other two Hallows, the Wand interesting him the most.

He had a hunch, and somehow, he knew he was on the correct path of thoughts.

Theoretically, if to think that Grindelwald had been the owner of the Elder Wand, then how had he lost to Dumbledore? Grindelwald was a powerful, smart wizard who had the unbeatable wand, and still managed to lose. If that was the case then the only conclusion he could come to was that the old fool had the wand now, but he still didn't know how it functioned, considering it didn't really work for Grindelwald.

He had planned on visiting him as soon as he found the time, and then he wanted to visit both Ollivander and Gregorovitch. He would of course take his son with him, because it was Harrison who found out about it, and his son's way of thinking was completely opposite from his, meaning the boy could help.

Harrison knew of the plans and wholeheartedly approved.

When they returned home, they would create Harrison's Horcrux and then go find information.

His child was gorgeous. Considering he was the father, it couldn't have been any other way.

He had known about Harrison's adventures in Durmstrang the second they started, Karkaroff whining before him almost every week.

Those girls that hung on his son—he could understand them, in a way. It had been the same with him when he was at Hogwarts, but while he hadn't felt inclined to pay attention, Harrison gladly gave in to carnal pleasure.

He didn't mind. As long as protection was used and he didn't become a grandfather in the next few years, Harrison could do what he wanted in this case. He prohibited Harrison many things, so this was the territory that he didn't care about.

Let his child have his fun.

Once, only once, a father from one of the heartbroken girls came to him, trying to negotiate a marriage, blabbering about honour and other trivial things.

Voldemort remembered with a smile how he had laughed in the man's face before answering with a long Crucio.

As long as it was just fun and games, Harrison could do what he wanted, and Voldemort would not interfere, instead protecting the back of his son when it came to insulted, enraged fathers.

He loved casting Crucios.

He didn't know what he would do if Harrison fell in love. Probably he'd have the same feelings that Harrison had had for Cassiopeia Dolton. And Voldemort remembered how well that ended.

Harrison was an enigma. There, actually, should be no Harrison. When he took the mantle of the Dark Lord, he agreed to the terms of magic, which meant all Dark Lords were unable to have children, just like the Light Lords.

It always amused him when mudbloods thought he had actually just named himself the Dark Lord and patented the name. Anyone could apply for the title, but it would be magic itself that would decide. One in a million became the Dark or the Light Lord, the rest died very painful deaths. Considering wizarding population wasn't as big as the one of muggles, Dark and Light Lords weren't that often to meet and greet.

His brilliance, his magnificent magic and his Slytherin lineage earned him the title of the Dark Lord.

There had never been two Light Lords, or Dark Lords, at the same time, the equilibrium of power remaining neutral.

However, recently Voldemort started to lean towards the idea that very soon there could be a massive weight added to the Dark side on the scales. His child just may very well become a second Dark Lord, therefore destroying the equilibrium and allowing the Dark side to win completely and irrevocably.

Because he had thought he had been sterile, he hadn't used any charms on Lily Potter. However, magic interfered and his son was conceived. He wasn't aware of any other children from the past Dark Lords, except for two who were born squibs. And therefore quickly killed.

Not that Voldemort could blame the fathers... Who would want such debasement? He actually shuddered a bit at the thought of a squib son. He would have been merciful then. Simple Avada Kedavra and problem dealt with.

Harrison was a gift of magic, he knew it, and that was why his child was so important for him.

Magic itself gave him the most loyal, perfect child who would stand by his side as a second Dark Lord, while they destroyed and took over first Britain and then the rest of the world. Magic gave him an almost-copy of himself, and Voldemort couldn't be more grateful.

Harrison had an extreme affinity with the Dark Arts, and even more so with Necromancy. When he had seen his son standing in the back garden of the Slytherin Manor, raised inferies, as it were a completely normal thing, he truly freaked out.

He knew it was the first time his then twelve year old child held such book, and it scared him. If Harrison were to become a Necromancer, as every other sane Dark Lord he would be very happy with such wonderful addition to the ranks. If it weren't for the fact that there was still no full, constant control over Harrison's magic, and that Necromancy didn't let anyone stay sane if meddling in its Arts. He would have loved to have a Necromancer on his side, but never Harrison. He didn't want his child to become a mad, deranged psychopath. While he himself wasn't the most patient and kind man, he was still sane.

He would make sure to maintain control over his child's dark activities, and he knew Harrison would listen, even if he disagreed and was angry.

It warmed his cold heart to know he was the only one in the whole universe who had the control over the boy and his magic. Only he could tell Harrison what to do and his son would give in. His son didn't listen to anyone else, no matter what Severus, Bella, Barty and Lucius thought.

He had pupils before—Bella and Severus, for example—but he had never taught anyone every trick there was from duelling to casting curses, that was until Harrison grew up. Voldemort had shown his son everything there was to know, going so far as allowing the then eleven year old to fly without a broom.

When Harrison screamed at Krum about the snitch's position, Voldemort wasn't surprised. His son was a marvelous seeker, who refused to play because he claimed it to be too boring. That was when he had shown his child how to use magic to fly and since then they had weekly night flights, alone, no one knowing about it. Voldemort thought he liked those times the most.

Looking around the tribunes, his gaze was suddenly drawn to a person he knew oh so well.

How hadn't he seen him before? All musings left his head, making his thinking clear and quick.

If the old fool thought he couldn't see through the disillusionment charm, then he should have thought again.

There he was, sitting with his eyes closed, and Voldemort sneered.

 _I hate you so much, Dumbledore._

He saw Dumbledore turn to the side, telling something to an empty space.

And then he understood.

Black.

Black was out there to kill his child.

Just like in the nightmare.

Over my dead body, Voldemort thought and paused at the words. Before Harrison nothing scared him more than death.

He didn't want to die no matter what and therefore created Horcruxes. What did afterlife mean to him, if he lived forever?

Voldemort cursed as he thought about the abandoned ritual that had needed only one more ingredient—the sacrifice. If only they had completed it. If he had to choose between Harrison and himself… He didn't know what he would do then.

He had Horcruxes and could return to the land of the living, losing only time and body. Harrison had none.

His charming, perfect son would be gone forever and Voldemort refused to give in to pain at that thought.

Just why didn't he leave Harrison with the Potters?

xxx

They had already left the gates of the stadium, and there was no sign of the blood traitor or Dumbledore, and Bella felt uneasiness creep to her heart and clench it.

There was no possible way they would allow the mutt to succeed, with the Dark Lord himself walking very closely to Harrison.

The apparition point was already in view, but she didn't allow herself to lower her guard.

Only because of that, she felt the curse coming from her right.

The Dark Lord instantly hit it with a counter-curse and then shot a Killing Curse at the mutt, who appeared, surrounded by many members of the Order, sans Dumbledore. Blood-traitor rolled to the side and the curse hit someone else.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Her wand was quick in the air, and with a victorious laugh, she watched one of the Weasleys fall down, never to get up.

A body collided with hers, pushing them towards the ground. A second later a green light flew by where she had stood.

Bella swallowed hard, and gazed into green eyes.

"My baby," she breathed out, her heart exploding at the thought that Harrison just saved her life.

"Get up, mum, the Order is here not to play," Harrison pulled her up quickly, and Bella already turned to throw another curse when suddenly, Dumbledore appeared and the Dark Lord raised his wand.

Oh, Merlin, no.

Time seemed to stop when her Master and Dumbledore looked at each other, before both wands were raised.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Her Master was first, and Bella noticed hesitation in Dumbledore, before he too shot the curse. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Her heart went into her throat as she watched two green lights collide, immense power radiating from the two duelling wizards.

Her heart sped up even more, but now in happiness as her Master's beam became stronger and kept moving towards Dumbledore. Soon the beam would reach the wand, and then Dumbledore would die.

But then, something changed, and Harrison, whom she kept tight in with her left hand, screamed. With horrified eyes, Bella saw the green light change directions, slowly moving towards the Dark Lord.

Harrison managed to get free from her, moving towards his father, when Bella saw Black cast a Killing Curse towards Harrison, who was with his back to the traitorous mutt. She raised her wand only to fall down in pain as a Cutting Hex left a huge gash on her back.

She didn't care about the gash, all she cared about were her two most beloved men in the world were both facing Killing Curses in the next seconds.

"Harrison!" Bella screamed with all her might. The boy looked quickly behind and she saw his eyes widen. The Killing Curse was too fast and too near Harrison. Her heart stopped beating as she watched the green light approach her son, her treasure, and she couldn't do anything, her wand lying away. She crawled towards it, but she was too slow.

What happened next would haunt her for as long as she lived.

The Dark Lord broke the connection between himself and Dumbledore, and flew to Harrison, who was close enough, appearing before their child in the same second as the Killing curse finally reached them.

A flash of green, and black, silk robes fell into Harrison hands, followed by her Master's wand.

No.

NO.

The silence was defeating.

She forgot how to breathe. Her heart was bleeding, her eyes disbelieving.

She wanted to sob but blood chilled in her veins when she heard a sound she had never heard before. It was like a mixture of wail and scream filled with such desperation, loss and heartbreak that Bella shivered. The sound grew only louder now, before turning into one word.

"PAAAAPAAAAAA!"

Bella's throat clenched as she understood that it was Harrison who had screamed before.

Their child.

Master! Master! Oh Merlin, whyyyy? Why him?

Harrison kept screaming before suddenly stopping and becoming almost statue-like. Then, he got up and shook his head.

"You are done, Dumbledore, DONE!" Harrison was now standing straight, holding his father's cloak and wand. Bella felt the anti-apparition wards being lowered as it was time well after the ceremony, and she lunged towards Harrison. Her son suddenly grabbed her hand, going for the Dark Mark, and pressed his father's wand to it.

She felt the usual pull of Mark apparition, and still shocked, she looked at Harrison, who was looking at the fucking mutt in return. No one lowered their wands, but no one moved.

"And you, Sirius Black, I promise when I'm done with you, you will be begging for death. And even in death you'll never forget me." Harrison's voice still raw, considering his total nervous breakdown a second ago, but what scared her was the immense, cold rage she could hear in her son's voice. Bella knew Harrison was telling the truth. "You killed my father tonight. The day you two fuckers plunged the world into darkness, for I shall not be stopped. Remember it."

Then the Mark apparition pulled at her completely while she held Harrison again, and all Death Eaters disappeared from the outsides of the stadium, leaving shell-shocked Order members behind.

xxx

When he was seven, his father taught him how to control glinting glass balls in the air without a wand, and Harrison remembered how once he lost control and one of the balls fell. The sound of breaking thin glass resembled what happened to his heart.

Papa was gone.

Papa was gone because he sacrificed himself in order for his son to live. For him.

He wanted to scream and cry, to destroy everything in his way, but he couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

First of all, father wasn't dead. Thank Merlin he had horcruxes, and Harrison knew where at least one was.

Second, he knew the Elder wand was in Dumbledore's hands, as he had been a witness to the sudden shift of power when the old fool almost lost. It was that fucking wand of his that started to add power. Unbeatable wand. Harrison was sure father knew about and still faced Dumbledore.

Third were the Death Eaters he had to control.

For father.

 _Papa, I will resurrect you as soon as possible. I swear._

"Harrison," his previously sobbing mother was sitting near his feet as all Death Eaters gathered in the main room of the Slytherin manor. Harrison was seating in his father's throne-like chair, holding his father's wand, looking at the full room of Death Eaters, Inner and Outer Circles all present.

"As you may have already heard, my father is currently unavailable to deal with you lot." He looked at the shocked Death Eaters. "However, that's what the Heirs are for, right?" He saw some shake their heads in denial, but none from the Inner Circle. "Therefore, before the Dark Lord returns, you answer to me."

Four outer Death Eaters shook their heads.

"What, don't like temporary replacement?" One of them actually dared to answer. "No."

"And why may that be?" Harrison inquired, twirling his father's wand.

 _I will bring you back no matter what, and I will keep our side in order._

"You're just a kid! The Dark Lord is dead." Ah, now he remembered the Death Eater. Phileas Humbert.

"Phileas, would you be so kind and take a step forward?" He asked, voice polite and calm.

"I don't take orders from a kid, but since you said it so politely…" Phileas laughed as he took a step forward, not noticing the Inner Circle tensing.

"Thank you, I appreciate your cooperation. See, I'll even put the wand away." He smiled at the moron and put his wand away.

No wand needed for that.

Ever since witnessing his dad getting engulfed in the green light of the Killing curse, he felt emptiness inside, a hole that would never close. Something was growing stronger inside of him, waiting to get out, and Harrison didn't know if he liked the feeling.

His control was almost lost, he couldn't think straight, but he had to perform. For father.

He let his magic flow towards Phileas Humber, first caressing the older wizard, slowly coiling around him like a snake, before Harrison wished for it to act.

He squeezed hard and what was left from Phileas Humber was now on everybody's faces and clothes.

"Now, anyone else unsatisfied here?" No one moved. Good.

"Alright, I have much to do. Listen carefully, for I am not as merciful as my father is. The Dark Lord is alive, he is the most powerful sorcerer in centuries for a reason. Father will return soon. For now, I want you to lay low, do nothing but what you normally do. Don't draw attention. I will call you and then I will tell you your tasks." He looked at the blood covered Death Eaters.

"Don't fuck up and remember I can control your Mark just in case you want to run somewhere. Everyone but Bella leave."

He got up from father's throne and touched the wards of the manor that had registered him as Master the second he appeared. _"Out."_

A second later only he and Bella remained.

Mother looked like he felt, eyes swollen and lips trembling.

"Father has a Horcrux. Do you know what it is?" Bella looked at him with wide eyes. "The Dark Lord has a Horcrux? I read about them in the Black library. It only mentioned it in passing, but…" Suddenly she was looking at him with pleading, suddenly happy eyes.

"He will return," Bella whispered, smiling through tears that were cascading down her cheeks, her hair looking in every direction.

"He will, mother." He started to walk towards the Slytherin main rooms, where a certain ritual awaited him.

"Come, Bella. I have a promise to keep."

He was going to make a Horcrux because if someone killed him, it would be harder for father to return.

Plus, father had to sacrifice himself because he, the idiot that he was, hadn't completed the ritual like father had wished. It was all his fault.

After making the Horcrux, he would go to his rooms and break down completely, letting the tears and anger out.

Papa was gone.

Just an hour more and he'd be able to collapse, his mind still not allowing emotions to take over, but when the Horcrux would be done, Harrison knew what kind of breakdown he'd have.

Moving up the stairs, Harrison refused to believe he'd not see his father for a long time.

 _No matter the price I will have to pay, papa will be back._

xxx

His phoenix was trying to sooth his hammering heart with its beautiful song, that somehow refused to reach his ears.

All he could hear was the boy's gut-wrenching scream, and all he could see were the green eyes that shone with unparalleled rage and pain.

He had been too late. When he arrived the wands were already drawn and curses cast.

He had to answer Tom's Killing curse with his own because you can't fight Avada Kedavra with Stupefy.

With almost a sob, Albus closed his eyes, remembering Tom throwing himself in front of the Sirius' Killing curse. First was the shock that Tom—Voldemort—would have done something like that. Albus was aware that Tom had managed to tangle with extreme Dark Arts, and he was sure there was some sort of safety pad for Tom's fall. He wasn't dead.

And the boy knew it.

Were it the Horcruxes?

That was the only reason Albus could explain the change in the boy, from heartbreak to action.

But the worst was that with his final act, Tom managed to chain Harrison forever to the Dark side, his sacrifice never allowing his child to forget what his father had done for him.

Albus had seen Harrison's magic snap the moment the boy cried out, as if control escaped him the moment his father stepped in front of the Killing Curse.

He didn't know how they would stop the boy who could control his father's Death Eaters through their mark, and whose only mission in life would be to bring his father back.

Somehow, Albus was afraid the measures the boy would go to would be above extreme.

What had they done?

Albus looked at the singing phoenix, who was now crying. Remembering the prophecy, he closed his face with his palms. Only now he understood. Letting the exact words play over and over, his despair grew only stronger.

" _The darkness is here, strong and happy, growing every day. The light will stop the darkness from spreading. Should the light be gone, the darkness will strike, unstopped and uncontrolled. The ground will burn if darkness has no leash. The heir of serpents will surpass his ancestor if there is no light. Be aware and be in fright. The darkness needs its light._

They had just cut off the leash that held the boy in bay. Voldemort had been the leash.

And now, the darkness would come.

They all would pay for what happened today, including Harrison, who was suddenly left alone with immense power at his disposal and no control, no one to answer to, brewing in his rage and sorrow.

And now, Albus was afraid, just like the prophecy said.

He hadn't been the light mentioned in the prophecy. He hadn't been...

It had always been Tom. The Dark Lord himself was the Light when it came to Harrison and the prophecy.

What had they done…

What would Harrison do now?

He was too old for this.

xxx

 _a/n Never understood how the Elder Wand worked, if Grindelwald lost. So I'm doing it my way. Also, there was never any information about where Slughorn had found the info about Horcruxes that Tom later got out of him. So I'm making this up as well. We're in an AU world anyway. Hope you liked Luna and Sirius. I have never written their POVs before. Do you have a favourite POV? It's interesting to know which one you'd prefer. Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. And the door opens

_Harry Potter belongsto JK Rowling, and I'm not making any money from this._

 _Beta: Julie. fjad_

—

Chapter Eight

 _And the door opens_

The gold coin had a small hole in the middle, and he guessed Salazar Slytherin used to wear it around the neck.

He twirled and twirled the coin in his hand, frowning hard.

He didn't like the coin.

Something was pushing him away from the golden coin with a three-headed snake on both sides.

However, father himself had chosen it, so whatever it was, he was imagining it. But, his gut feeling was usually right, and Harrison sighed.

He himself had found the coin in the right wing when he was exploring the huge manor, and he remembered the smile on Salazar's face when he told his portrait about his finding. The smile made him feel uneasy then.

His musings were interrupted when Bella apparated into the room, holding a stupefied person with her left hand.

"Found a Mudblood. Still disgusting but better than a Muggle." Bella threw the body of a man around thirty onto the floor and moved to him, brown eyes gazing at his in evident concern.

"Let me stay, Harrison, let me help." She begged, but it didn't matter. No one would be present when he broke his soul. His father was a Dark Lord and Bella was no Dark Lady, so better no risks. He really didn't want to lose Bella too, and who knew what would happen in the room as he broke a piece of his own damned soul apart.

"No, mother. You will wait outside, no matter what." While Bella was happy he would have a security measure in a shape of a Horcrux, she was extremely worried.

As was he.

He pushed Bella out of the door, and looking in her eyes, he slowly shut the door.

" _ **Close."**_

 _I am on my own here._

Breathing slowly in and out, Harrison levitated the Mudblood towards the circle of runes.

He himself stepped into it as well, and held his father's wand tightly in his right hand while placing the coin on its intended place.

Oh shit, he was truly scared now. And no father to save his arse if anything went wrong.

He was going to tear his soul apart. He needed the Horcrux immediately with father's protection gone.

"Fuck." Harrison spit out when he felt his wand hand shake.

There was no reprimand and Harrison's heart began to beat even faster.

Papa...

His thoughts were torn between the Horcrux and his father, and Harrison felt bile rise in his throat.

Papa was going to be dead until he managed to bring him back. He didn't know how Horcruxes worked, but he remembered his father's words.

No emotions and tight control.

Too bad he had none now. And father wasn't there to help.

Harrison closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood still for several minutes before he finally woke up the Mudblood.

When brown eyes opened, Harrison raised his wand.

"Fuck it all." He told the Mudblood and everyone else, and raised the yew wand.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light sped towards the Mudblood and the memory of the same light engulfing his father rose in his mind. He wanted to weep.

A second later the Mudblood lay dead, and Harrison raised his eyebrow when nothing happened.

"Great." Harrison sneered before shouting. "Why am I such a fuck-up?!"

It didn't work.

He raised his left foot and took a step out of the circle, followed by the right foot, when something exploded inside of him.

His scream was horrible but there was nothing he could do at the immense pain he was feeling, something pulling his insides in all directions, tearing him apart from the inside.

The feeling only intensified, and Harrison's scream grew louder.

He could feel all his pent up emotions explode in his heart and he had to let go of what was left of his control.

He trashed on the floor, screaming, the weird feeling inside not letting go.

It intensified again, and this time Harrison felt something tear away from him. He felt like he was on fire now.

His eyes were closed and he didn't see two beams leave his body—one going into the coin as was intended, and the other hitting something on a bookshelf.

The pain was as suddenly gone as it had appeared, and Harrison managed to murmur _**"Open"**_ before falling into darkness.

xxx

The blue eyes weren't twinkling when they looked at him. And he refused to look into those eyes because he felt like he would murder Albus.

"I know that your heart belongs to the Dark side, Severus. I may be old and senile, but a fool I am not."

At least he got the senile and the old parts right.

"Not a fool, you say, Albus?" Severus sneered and added, voice velvety with its poison. "You destroyed the boy!"

"I did no such thing! I didn't want to kill Tom. I didn't know Sirius would throw a Killing Curse at Harrison's back." The Headmaster's voice was full of pain and anger, but he refused to feel sorry for the old fool.

Harrison was now alone with Bellatrix, having thrown everyone out, and Severus was afraid for the boy—for his sanity and for his life.

"Black will get what he deserves. Harrison will get to him even it means destroying everything and everyone on his path. You removed the only control there was over the boy, Albus, and you say you're not a fool? Who are you then?" He watched the old man with a sneer on his face, while he sat opposite of him.

"Harrison is both your and my interest, Severus." Blue eyes turned icy. "You betrayed Lily when you made your choice a second time."

How dare he…

"We'll stop with the charade and pretence. However, I hope that you understand that I wish the boy no harm." The old wizard was looking him in the eyes now.

"No harm?" His voice was as cold as it could be. "You killed his father. Your flea-bitten lapdog shot the Killing Curse at the boy's back—" Severus rose to his feet. "—and the Dark Lord had to sacrifice himself to save his son. You call it no harm?"

"That's not what I was hoping for."

"I bet."

"Severus, I have wronged you many times. I know you decided to help our side when Lily was killed out of your pain and a good heart. It is rather unfortunate for me that Harrison's mother is Lily." Albus smiled a tiny, sad smile but Severus got the message.

"Please look after the boy." The headmaster stood up now as well. "Because you're my only link with Harrison, everything will stay the same, except you keep out from the Order meetings."

Perfect.

Severus was about to leave when he fell onto the floor, screaming briefly.

It felt like thousand burning knives were penetrating his arm with the Dark Mark on it, and Severus could barely breathe from the pain. Suddenly, it was gone, and Severus raised to his hands and knees, now looking at a very concerned Headmaster.

"I need to leave. Remove the wards, Albus and let me apparate away. Now." He had never been so serious in his life, and he saw the moment Albus saw it as well.

"How bad is it?" He heard the old man ask quietly.

"Bad enough." He felt the wards lower over the room, and he looked at Albus again.

"Go to him, Severus."

A second later, he was gone.

He wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him.

He had run so fast he could barely breathe, and his heart was beating loudly as he entered the room that called to him. The wards of the manor were up which meant no apparition inside unless allowed by the master.

He flew in, seeing Bellatrix cry near Harrison, waving her wand in the air.

"What the hell happened?" He whispered, leaning towards Harrison who wasn't breathing. "Tell me what happened here or I cannot help him!" Severus barked at the shocked Bellatrix. She was shaking, but her eyes told him she knew.

"Tell me!" He shouted only to hear her whisper. "He created a Horcrux."

His heart froze.

"What?" He whispered, already moving his wand towards Harrison. The boy had torn his soul apart.

And apparently died, his clear mind added while his heart felt like it would explode.

He opened his mouth to tell Bellatrix that there were no spells to bring back the dead when Harrison suddenly sat up, making him and Bellatrix shout out in shock.

The scorched ring of runes shimmered for a second before the floor was completely clean.

"Now that hurt. I am not doing it again." Harrison sat there, alive, holding a golden coin in his hand.

If he hadn't been a wizard, he would have passed out.

xxx

It felt weird.

Something was missing but he couldn't tell what exactly.

Probably his now torn piece of soul.

Had father felt like that as well?

Otherwise, there wasn't much difference, except that he didn't want to have a breakdown now, and instead needed to act fast. The idea of a breakdown was shoved into the far corner of his mind.

He couldn't afford to waste time.

He needed books on Horcruxes, Necromancy and the Dark Arts. It was time for research.

But first, he needed to visit Grindelwald.

About that… Severus told him about his conversation with Dumbledore, and confirmed with it what Harrison had always known. Severus had always been on the Dark side, and he really appreciated the Potions Master.

"Bella, Severus, I think it is safe to say that should you two take Magical oaths, I may share what I'm planning to do, and even may allow you to accompany me." Harrison didn't have to wait too long, as he quickly accepted both Oaths.

"Father has a Horcrux." Somehow Severus wasn't surprised. Maybe the brilliant wizard had already deducted that if Harrison had done it, then the Dark Lord most definitely as well.

Just how many people knew about Horcruxes and why no one dared to create one? Now that was a thought too late. What was done was done, like father would say.

 _Father._

"And I'm planning on bringing him back as soon as possible." Bella and Severus were sitting quietly in their chairs. "The problem is that I don't know how." Harrison ended lamely, feeling like such a failure.

While Bella looked downcast, Severus was pensive.

"There are books on this topic, Harrison. I know some of them." Thank Merlin for Severus!

And Lily Potter being his blood-mom.

"I will give some information during the meeting that will happen in five minutes." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at two identical glares. "What now?"

"You haven't slept since the Dark Lord disappeared," Severus was choosing his words carefully, avoiding trigger words, and Harrison almost smiled a bitter smile. "And, you have temporarily died while tearing your soul apart." Severus was funny. "You need sleep and food."

Actually, when he thought about it, he had no time to sleep. Nor was he hungry. Before yesterday his father would send him to bed. But yesterday, he caused his father to sacrifice himself.

He would do what he thought was right and there would be no one telling him otherwise.

Until father returned, he was the one who would control the Dark side.

"My father vanished before my eyes. And you're standing before me. Which means you're not my father." Harrison smiled briefly, looking into dark eyes. "NEVER AGAIN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He suddenly screamed, throwing a ball of flames towards one of the walls. Forgetting his anger, Harrison stared at his palms.

" _You magic is only as strong as your will is. Will for it and yield it."_ His father's voice sounded in his head, and ignoring the two silent Death Eaters, he stared at his left palm.

 _Come to me._

He felt the tingling in his palm and a shiver went down his spine when a red flame appeared in his palm, but not burning him.

He felt better somehow when he moved the flame from palm to palm. It calmed him. It felt natural.

"You… You can control fire?" Bella's quiet words brought him back to reality. Apparently, he could.

He couldn't before the ritual, that he knew for sure. What changed? He'd think about it later.

However, it was a very, very useful ability.

He'd burn them all down.

A flash from a dream where everything was on fire suddenly appeared, and Harrison shuddered.

He had burned his father in the dream.

But that was just a dumb dream. He would never do anything to hurt his father.

"Harrison, are you alright?" He noticed their worried glances but paid them no mind. He had a lot on his mind today.

"I feel the Death Eaters appearing soon, stay behind after the meeting." It was the first time it didn't sound like a polite request. It was an order.

And they all understood it.

xxx

It had been a horrible day yesterday and the night had been even worse.

"What is going to happen now, Lucius?" Narcissa kept fidgeting with an edge of her silken gown. Worried, like he was.

"I have no idea. You have seen what Harrison did with the idiot who dared to go against him. I believe Harrison is strong enough but he's too young." He took a sip of the hot tea, almost burning his tongue, but it made him feel alive.

He'd never forget the Dark Lord throwing himself between Harrison and Black's Killing Curse.

He would never ever forget the horrible howl that came from the boy.

And he would never ever forget the pain he and Narcissa had felt tonight. It had been brief, but it had been enough.

A brief burn in the Mark got both his and Narcissa's attention. "I guess we're about to find out now." Lucius took his cane and put his woolen robe on, while Narcissa instructed the house-elf to inform Draco about their whereabouts.

He didn't know what awaited them, but somehow, he had a feeling in his gut that something had changed when their Marks almost murdered them with the pain.

They apparated to the Slytherin Manor, into the main meeting room which was the biggest room in the manor, resembling the great hall of Hogwarts. However, instead of tables, there stood only one throne on the pedestal and there were no chairs. Everyone else stood before the throne.

His grey eyes immediately sought the green ones and Lucius nodded his head. Should he bow?

He noticed that no one was bowing in the huge gathering, the hall full beyond normal capacity but expanded with magic.

There were talks here and there and it was pretty loud. Lucius noticed all Inner circle Death Eaters were standing in a bow before the throne where Harrison sat, Nagini currently lying in his lap, green eyes observing everyone.

Harrison looked the same—black and green, high-collared robe, the Slytherin medallion, black trousers and black dragon-skin shoes.

It wasn't the appearance that changed, it were the green eyes. They held no warmth, no curiosity, no mischief was present in them. Instead of the usual twinkling green eyes he saw an abyss.

The green was pulsing from time to time, if you looked closely—going dim before sparkling again. There was fire now, immense rage and cruelty at which he had to shudder.

The Dark Lord had been everything for Harrison.

Narcissa touched his hand and he briefly glanced into her worried blue eyes. She noticed the change as well.

"Harrison, what are we waiting for?" Rabastan had never been the smart one as Lucius noticed the boy's eyes flash with anger for a second.

"I was about to inform you about your new duties, but I see I have missed something that requires my immediate attention." Harrison got up and suddenly, Lucius didn't see the fourteen year old boy anymore, he saw someone so menacing it made him swallow hard.

There were still some whispering conversations going on in the hall, and Harrison smiled a smile he had seen on the Dark Lord's face often.

Not good.

The air in the hall changed and the conversations stopped.

Harrison had his hands clasped together, palms aligned, and then he opened them, turning them towards the crowd.

The next second Lucius cried out just like everyone else in the hall, no one but Harrison standing anymore. The pressure was so powerful that Lucius was ready to beg for Crucio instead, if only he could utter a word.

His jaw clenched as the pressure intensified and his lungs burned. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't breathe. He was going to die.

Just when he couldn't hold on anymore, the pressure suddenly left and the difference in feelings made him want to vomit and faint.

Narcissa groaned next to him.

"Now, when everyone is ready to listen," Harrison sat back onto the throne.

"You lot don't seem to understand what is going on. I'm willing to explain."

Someone from the outer Death Eaters screamed in pain and Lucius saw Harrison breathe out and clench his teeth.

"You can thank your fellow Death Eater who dared to interrupt me."

The pressure was suddenly back, and Lucius had a feeling he would pass out from the pain.

For him it felt like a millenium, but in the real world it couldn't have been more than a minute.

"Everytime I get interrupted, you all will pay the price." Harrison smiled again. "Before you finally understand that I am not Harrison anymore. Not to you. From the second my father disappeared and until he returns, there is no Harrison."

The green eyes shone with power and anger, observing their pathetic forms. He had never known the boy was that powerful and that prepared to control such a huge crowd.

The Dark Lord had raised a very capable heir it seemed.

"From now on and until my father calls for you, I am your Lord." The boy looked at them with a triumphant smile. "You are to address me as "my Lord" and when gossiping behind my back, you may call me the Dark Heir. Any objections?"

The huge hall was eerily quiet, no one daring to whisper anything.

"The Dark Lord, my father, was hit by a Killing Curse from Sirius Black which was meant for my back."

The hall stayed quiet, and Lucius saw Har—... the Dark Heir's mouth's corner rise briefly.

"The Light side has no chance to win because my father is immortal. The Dark Lord is alive." Now there were murmurs in the crowd that grew eerily quiet again when the Dark Heir rose from the throne, slowly walking around it, his father's wand hanging loosely in the right hand.

Somehow, Lucius already knew that.

"What have I said about interrupting me?" Oh, Merlin, no…

The next second the pain was back, this immense pressure that he hated more than anything.

Lucius took a breath when the pressure was removed. He saw Bella get up, her eyes full of adoration as she looked at Harrison.

He could call him Harrison in his head because he was still Harrison to him.

"Now, where was I…" The Slytherin Heir walked towards the throne and sat again.

"Ah yes, my father. The Dark Lord is the greatest sorcerer since Salazar Slytherin, who is our ancestor. My father is capable of magic you can only dream of. He made sure that in case something like that happens, he would be able to return." Harrison paused and observed the hall before his green eyes landed on him.

"Those faithful to him will be rewarded beyond your imagination, and those who betray him will be dead even before the Dark Lord returns. I will not forgive even one attempt of betrayal. Before the Dark Lord is back, sitting on this throne, I am your Lord." The boy got up again, and walked towards them. "All clear?"

Pretty much. Not that he was thinking about betraying the Dark side, but before now, he had been in doubt of Harrison's ability to replace the Dark Lord.

But not anymore. Even if the Dark Lord Voldemort didn't come back, they would still have a Dark Lord anyway.

"Great then. Outer Death Eaters are dismissed while the Inner circle stays. After that it is the responsibility of Inner Circle to inform of your duties. I don't have time for everyone."

The Dark Heir waved his wand and now only the Inner Circle stayed.

This man was truly no Harrison anymore.

All Lucius could see was a younger looking Dark Lord.

xxx

He sat back onto his—well, temporarily his—throne and looked at the remaining Death Eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Adamus Nott, Corban Yaxley, Evan Rosier, Maximus Flint, Nathan Avery, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Caius Greengrass, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov and his Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

His father's Inner circle.

"First, let us quickly go over the current issues, because I have much to do . I don't demand you to grovel before me because I respect you. When it comes to Outer Death Eaters, I want them on their knees."

No one seemed to want to interrupt him and it highly amused him.

"Now, let's talk about the important stuff. Greyback," he turned towards the werewolf and saw him bow his head. "My Lord."

It did feel good to hear it. No wonder dad loved it so much.

"What have you heard from the werewolves, are they ready to join us?" He already knew the answer. Those dogs forgot their place. Not that he would tell that to Greyback's face.

Muzzle would be a more fitting word though.

"After the news about the Dark Lord, they are unsure." The werewolf was highly alerted as he awaited punishment.

"Then convince them." He got up, and conjured sofas for all present. "How, my Lord?"

He patted Bella's shoulder as he walked behind the sofas now, observing them, looking at Greyback who asked the question.

"How, Fenrir? Oh, that's easy."He smiled what he hoped was a nice smile but obviously he failed as Death Eaters stilled.

"You kill every single werewolf who won't pledge to the Dark Lord and me. You kill them all if you have to." The wolf's jaw was almost hanging and Harrison snickered, drawing incredulous glance from several Death Eaters. "What?" He threw his hands up. "Are we playing a game or are we winning a war? Everyone who is not with us is against us."

"I will let you turn the same amount of mudbloods into werewolves until we have a united front. Good plan, isn't it?" He laughed when no one said a word, but Fenrir looked very, very pleased.

He would have to do something with the mudbloods, and why not give them over to Greyback, and turn them into the animals they were.

"You will take twenty Death Eaters with you, and at least one more Inner member, take Dolohov, for example. Full pledge or death." He had told his father on many occasions that he was too soft. He had, of course, received a Crucio for that, but he had to get it out.

There were so many things he would have done differently, had he been his father, and now, when he was instead of his father, he could try his methods and see who was right.

Father was too cautious. Too careful. Too merciful.

The Death Eaters were still silent when he continued. "The same goes for giants and vampires. Barty, Rabastan, Flint—" he noticed Maximus Flint tense when Harrison used his last name instead of given name like he had with Barty and Rabastan. He didn't know him that much. "—after Fenrir's attack immediately go to the vampires, not wasting any time. The same rule applies. Pledge or death. Take fifty Death Eaters with you just in case. And then Rosier and Greengrass will join you for a trip to the giants. Take as many Death Eaters with you as you wish."

Barty and Rabastan were already shaking hands, ready for the task.

"Lucius," the blonde looked a bit disheveled from a few short punishments. "You will make sure Yaxley gets the position of the Head of Law enforcement, and prepare a meeting between myself and the British Minister, Fudge."

Lucius nodded his head, not daring to speak yet, quickly exchanging glances with Yaxley.

"Igor—" he would be calling his Headmaster by name just to piss him off, "—I will be coming and going to Durmstrang as I wish. Day or night. Do you have a problem with it, Igor?" He almost smirked at Karkaroff's strained face. "Of course not, My Lord. Durmstrang is always available to you."

Very nice.

"Carrows, Nott, Avery," the four Death Eaters nodded their heads in respect. "Use Imperio on the muggles whose names I will provide later. They are high up in the muggle government and I want them under my control." He looked at the Death Eaters.

"I need all the books you have on Necromancy, and I want them tonight. Bring me everything you have, or I will come and take it myself. Father is gone for a time being, so no one can stop me. I'd hate to trash your beautiful homes." He looked at Severus, willing him to finally say what he so wanted to say.

"My Lord, forgive me, but the Dark Lord had a very good reason prohibiting Necromancy. It would be wise to wait for the Dark Lord to return." He had to admit, Severus had the second biggest balls of steel in the room. The dark-haired man was looking at him with concerned gaze, and Harrison hated it because it reminded him yet again that father was gone.

"The first time I will forgive you, Severus. But the second will be very painful." His green eyes locked with almost black ones. "The Dark Lord is temporarily gone and all because I wasn't strong enough. I will never make the same mistake again. I will come prepared the next time I meet the Order on the battlefield."

His always faithful Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I wish you a good evening. Bella, Severus, Barty— stay behind."

He noticed the exchanged quick looks, and then they all bowed to him before apparating away.

Harrison smiled while inside he was fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

He still felt the shock from father's death and it didn't hit home yet that father was truly gone, even if temporarily, but gone.

The sight of the bowing Inner Circle made shit hit the fan.

There would be no more conversations in parseltongue, no fatherly presence at night, looking over him while he slept. There would be no more laughing or joking, playing family games.

No more red eyes—always smart and brilliant. Often concerned, often enraged, sometimes tender and soft, and very rarely loving. Oh, Merlin, how much he missed his dad...

There would be no lessons from his brilliant father, the most charming and powerful wizard to ever walk on Earth.

There would be no flying at night, with no brooms, breathing in fresh air and feeling of freedom and immense superiority.

There would be no more "Language", or "Crucio".

There would be nothing.

He let his father down.

But never again.

After they were alone, he looked at Severus, knowing the older man wasn't done talking, even under threat of pain.

"What is your goal, my Lord?"

He looked at the three Death Eaters. "You three may call me Harrison."

His mother, childhood friend and mischief partner, and his second most favorite teacher, whose opinion even his father valued.

"As for my goal…" Harrison trailed off as he felt another wave of nausea reach his stomach. Father was gone. He had to hold on.

"I'll have Dumbledore run around, trying to bring my father back, I promise you that."

Barty and Bella laughed out loud, and suddenly, Harrison joined in, laughing and laughing, ignoring observing, quiet Severus.

It fully hit home now. He killed his father.

xxx

 _a\n There will be lots of chapters not only because of the plot, but also because I prefer not to skip details. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Your opinion matters so please find a minute when you're done and tell me what you think._


End file.
